The Story of Rose Snape The First Year
by Lexa-Jean-Ride
Summary: One day Stephanie recives a mysterious letter telling her she's a witch and she may attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This story talks about how she gets through the year and all the trouble she gets into especially after she makes friends with a certain famous boy wizard, a loveable bookworm and a food loving red head.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I finally got around to posting the first story in my series and once again I must apologise for the order, but now I have the first two and the fith. Don't worry I will fill in the gaps. PLEASE REVIEW and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Stephanie Partridge.**

My name is Stephanie Partridge, but please call me Steph, I live at 2 Richard Street Surrey with my Mum and Father. A new year has started and in a few days I would be back at school and I hate it. Its true school wouldn't be that bad if I didn't have that stupid boy Dudley and his goons following me all the time. Dudley Dursley, overweight, spoiled brat! He comes up to me and talks to me, he brags about how good he is and the nice new present that he just got because he scored a competent on a test, then he makes eyes at me and asks me to hang out with him at Recess or Lunch. I always say I'm too busy and usually I am, after all it's not easy trying to keep up with homework as well as staying on the teachers' good sides. All that aside and school's pretty good, besides there's a few people I was looking forward to seeing when I go back: my younger friends, the kindergarteners, my teachers, most of them, then there's this boy. He's really shy, he sits alone in the playground, at least when he's not being harassed by Dudley, occasionally he notices me and he tries to talk to me, but of course Dudley stops him and pushes him away. So we've never actually spoken, although there are times when I feel that I know him and I wish I did. He has bright blue eyes, black hair and the nicest smile I have ever seen. Unfortunately I rarely get to see it, for he is normally sad, most commonly because of that idiot Dudley I might add. Today was rather boring and I did absolutely nothing except try on my uniform to make sure that it fit. Other than that I spent the day reading on my bed and tonight I drift peacefully off to sleep. The next few days were the same making sure everything was ready for when school started, so I was surprised when my mum asked me to come with her to work two days before school, but I wasn't going to argue. The day was great fun, my Mum might be strict but when it came to spending time with me, she was as fun as any girl my age. My mum worked at the zoo, I'd been there with her heaps of times before and because she worked there I could do all the things that the general public could only dream of doing. I got to feed the all the animals from the penguins to the bears, but most days I could be found with the big cats. I had become friends with Keera, the orphan cheetah and we played together for hours. Eventually I left her to get some rest and I went and visited the reptile house, while I may not have spent as much time there I did still visit it every once in a while and of all the times I'd been there it had to be today that Dudley was also there. I went over to the boa constrictor, he was strange somehow he normally ignored the visitors, but when I came over to see him he would sit up and take notice. Sometimes when I talked to him, he acted as though he vaguely understood me, but as soon as I saw Dudley I said goodbye and started to leave. However my attitude changed when I saw the boy from school. _Why is he with Dudley? I thought they didn't like each other, but on the other hand I might finally get to talk to him!_ So I walked over and Unfortunately Dudley saw me first.

'Mum, Dad! Come meet my friend!' Dudley dragged his parents over to me. Seeing that I had nowhere to go and especially since his parents were there I talked to them for a brief moment then claimed I had to go meet my Mum. However Dudley and his parents didn't like that idea and blamed the other boy for it and threatened to lock him in the car until Dudley wanted to go home. Knowing Dudley that could've been all day so I gave them a piece of my mind then left, but I didn't go too far hoping I could talk to the boy and at least find out his name. I saw Dudley and his father annoy the boa constrictor, then they went to the next enclosure but the boy stayed back and he talked to the boa like I do. What really surprised me was the boa began nodding like it fully understood him! Then Dudley ran to the boa's enclosure pushing the boy the floor, it made my blood boil but I didn't say anything I wanted to see what the boy would do. The next thing I know the glass of the enclosures gone, Dudley fell in and the boa came out, not only that but he thanked the boy! He actually said thanks, when he slithered past me he gave me a curt nod and kept moving, making the other visitors scream. I tried to calm them down but they just kept screaming, when I looked back to the enclosure the glass had reappeared and Dudley was trapped inside screaming and banging on the glass. I couldn't help but giggle, he finally got what he deserved, but how did the glass come back? It was almost like...Magic.

**Pretty cheesy that last sentence I know, but hey I just thought I'd add it in. Anyway I'd just like to remind you to review this story and send me any ideas you might have for later in the story. :)**

**HermioneLeiaRide**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and with my new chapter, I hope you all like it and I know I've said this heaps, but ****PLEASE review****. I'm desperate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the amazing JK Rowling, but I do own Stephanie Partridge.**

The next day an owl came to my window as I was sitting in front of my mirror brushing my shoulder length honey blonde hair, the owl had a letter so I let it in and read it.

_Miss, Stephanie Partridge  
Upstairs Bedroom  
2 Richard Street  
Surrey_

_Dear Miss Partridge,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress_

I couldn't believe it, me a witch! It's not possible, witches and wizards aren't even real! Right? Well if an owl brings me a letter, then that's got to be saying something. So I ran downstairs to tell my parents. My father was slightly less than happy. 'WHAT!' Ok, seriously less than happy. 'There is no way you are going to this school; do you see the amount of stuff we have to buy? It will cost a fortune! Then there's the simple fact that you are a witch, I am not going to have you parading around like the freak show you are.' He fumed. Yeah, you can probably tell by now that my father and I don't get on. Usually it's whatever he says goes but I'm taking charge on this matter, if that letter says I'm a witch then that's what I am so I'm going to Hogwarts whether he likes it or not.

'I am going we have enough money to pay for these supplies and as for me being a freak show, you'd better watch your mouth or I'll use my magic on you.' I threatened angrily. Instantly he fell silent, it made me happy that he finally felt some fear of me instead of the other way around.

'I agree with Stephanie, she should go to this school, so you'd best write a reply and send it back.' She smiled and I ran up stairs to my room. The owl was still sitting in the window waiting for my reply so I quickly grabbed some parchment and my quill and scribbled down my answer.

_Dear Deputy Headmistress,_

_Thank you for the letter, I am pleased to reply that I will be coming when term starts this year._

_Yours sincerely,  
Miss Stephanie Partridge._

I gave my letter to the owl and it flew away, then I continued with my morning routine and got dressed.

**Tell me what you all think!**

**HermioneLeiaRide**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I'm here with the third chapter to the story and I hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Stephanie Partridge and Jordan.**

The next few days were strange, a posh, snooty woman came to the house and explained how everything was going to work now that I knew I was a witch and was going to Hogwarts. Today she was taking me to Diagon Alley where I was getting all my school supplies. In order to get there she said we had to floo, I asked her what was and she brought me over to our fire place threw some strange powder in and told me to say Diagon Alley as clearly as I could. When I did I was transported until I fell out of another fire place in a strange sort of bar. 'Where are we?' I asked the lady when she appeared out of the fire place.

'The Leaky Cauldron.' She replied promptly. 'Now if you'll follow me.' We walked out into the street and it was filled with witches and wizards rushing around, looking in store windows and chatting noisily. As I gazed around I noticed what the different stores had, 2ndHand Brooms, Amanuensis Quills, Broomstix, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Flourish and Blotts, Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, Gringotts Wizarding Bank and Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions just to name a few.

'Where do we start?' I asked wide eyed.

'We'll get your robes first, come along, we need to go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Oh, I hope she's not too busy we don't have all day.' She said and we walked into the shop. I had never seen so many robes in my life, there were hundreds of different types, but I just needed plain black ones when we found them I tried them on. It took a little while before we found the size that fitted, then while the woman was paying for them I talked to some of the other students who had already been to Hogwarts before.

'It's brilliant, you'll love it!' A tall boy with scruffy auburn hair said smiling.

'What's your name?' Another boy asked, this one had short brown hair.

'Stephanie Partridge, what's yours?' I asked curious.

'I'm Oliver Wood.' The boy with short brown hair replied. 'This is Jordan.'

'Hey.' Jordan grinned.

'When you come to Hogwarts make sure you look us up, alright.' Oliver said.

'I will, but I've got to go, see you at Hogwarts.'

'Bye.' The boys waved. The next place we went to was Olivander's Wand Shop, it was musty inside. I walked up to the counter, but no one was there. I heard the sound of wheels rolling on the wood and peaked around the corner to see an old man with scruffy grey hair and wrinkles on his face like paper that had been scrunched and tried to be made flat again, standing on a rolling ladder.

'Who are you?' The man asked before taking one of the many thin boxes on the shelves, then walked around to stand behind the counter.

'My name is Stephanie Partridge.'

'Oh, I don't think I've ever met any of your family.' He said.

'The rest of my family are muggles.' I explained.

'I see, here try this.' He handed me a wand, I took it and looked at it curiously. 'Give it a wave.' He instructed. So I waved it towards the shelves and the boxes flew on to the floor creating a large mess, the man shook his head and looked for another one. We tried a few before I found one, it was a fourteen inch oak with the core of a hippogriff talon and they are very rare. As I waved it, the tip began to shine and a wind whipped up, I felt different, more complete, almost powerful, but soon it all died down. 'Your new wand I believe Miss Partridge.' He said smiling.

**Sorry it's short, but please tell me if you have any ideas for the next chapter. The more ideas and reveiws I get the faster I'll be able to write!**

**HermioneLeiaRide**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it's been a little while since I updated the story, but homeworks been coming in thick and fast and it's hard to get time to write, but I suppose that's life. Anyway enough of that here it is, enjoy. Please R&amp;R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Stephanie Partridge and her family etc.**

That afternoon when I went home I was ecstatic about my new life as a witch; I had seen so many new things that I never even knew existed: magic wands, travelling by fire places, cauldrons, flying broomsticks, a whole town full of witches and wizards! That was the best day ever, or at least that's what I thought at the time...

Time travelled at a snail's pace after that as I waited for the next month to come so I could finally go to this Hogwarts place, unfortunately my Father decided to use this as an opportunity to make my life go even slower by making me stay home from the school I was already going to. He told the school that I had quit and I wasn't coming back to finish the term, which meant that I spent day after day sitting around in my room staring one of three things: the clock, the calendar or out the window, wishing that I was already at the school learning how to use my amazing new powers.

However a month of boredom later I had all my supplies packed in a new trunk, which was now loaded in the back of the car and we were driving to Kings Cross! My Father hadn't wanted to come with us, so it was just Mum and I, but I didn't mind. In fact that was actually really awesome in my opinion! Unfortunately the ride there was long and slow and I just couldn't keep still! My Mum must have noticed this because she started asking me questions to take my mind of how long it was taking.

'So what do you think it will be like?' She asked smiling at my excitement.

'I don't really know, but if it's anything like the Diagon Alley I think it will be kind of old and probably pretty big...but I'm sure it will be great!' I replied nearly bouncing up and down in my seat in anticipation.

'I'm sure it will, I still can't believe my daughter is a witch. I didn't even think it was possible for that to happen, much less to you.'

'I didn't think so either, but it has! I can't wait to get there!'

'I'm really glad that you're so excited to go.'

'Oh, excited doesn't even begin to cover it, it's more like hysterical, but...I will miss you though.' I said slightly disheartened at the thought of not having my Mum around. We sat in silence for the next few minutes unsure of what to say.

'We'll write to each other, that'll be fun doing it with owls.' She giggled and I smiled at the idea of having to use owls to send and receive letters rather than the normal post. 'Plus we'll see each other in the holidays and hey, when you come home you can show your Father and I what you learnt.' She suggested breaking the silence and trying to lighten the mood. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that we're not allowed to do any magic outside of the school.

'Yeah, at least I'll get to make some new friends.' I said trying to change the subject.

'Yes, that will be good I've always hated seeing you alone at school.'

'In fact I even met a couple of boys that are already going to Hogwarts when I went to Diagon Alley, one of them was named Oliver Woods and the other was Jordan, they seemed to be really nice and very friendly.'

' That's great! I'm sure you will have lots of people to keep you company while you're there and who knows you might be able to invite them over in the holidays.' She smiled. I knew that would never happen as long as Father was living with us. He thought I was a freak and no doubt he would think my any of new friends were too. 'So did you see anything you liked at Diagon Alley while you were there the other day?'

'Well... We did go past a pet shop called Magical Menagerie and when the lady let me look inside I saw the cutest most adorable cat ever! It was calico and it had the prettiest big eyes and I wanted to get it, but the lady said I had to ask you and Father first and I didn't think that would happen.' I replied sadly, knowing my Father would never allow me to have a pet.

'Oh really well...' She trailed off, I noticed she was trying to hold in a smile. That was when I heard a soft "Mew" coming from the back seat. My eyes widened in happiness as I stared at my Mum.

'THANK YOU!' I squealed and I gave her a hug as she parked the car and I realised we were finally at the train station.

'You're welcome, I thought you should have a friend before you started out.' She smiled as I realised her from my rib crushing hug. 'Now come on, we don't want to be late.' So we undid our seatbelts and got out of the car. I then opened the back door and found a cat box with the very same calico cat I had described looking at me from the inside. This was going to be the best year ever, I thought as my Mum got my trunk and we headed to the entrance of the station. There was only one problem now, which platform did the trainleave from again?

**Oh dear looks like this could be trouble, please tell me what you think should happen next and I'll be sure to include it. :)**

**-HermioneLeia Ride**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello loyal followers I am here with the next chapter to the story, I'm sorry that it's a bit slow, but I wanted to set out the scene I promise it will get faster soon. For now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Stephanie Partridge.**

When I looked at the ticket I was confused to see "Platform 9 ¾" written on it and as we platforms nine and ten I ran over to it and I thought I wouldn't be able to stop in time before I hit the wall so I braced myself, but to my amazement I went straight through it and on the other side was a red and black train. I looked to a sign and it had "Platform 9 ¾, the Hogwarts Express." I jumped up and down in squealing in a very little-kid like way, thankfully no one was around to see, but that was when I realised my Mum hadn't come through the wall! I turned and ran back through the wall once again, coming out on the other side to see my Mum staring at the wall as though it had come alive and started talking to her.

'Mum, come on, it's like a gateway. You just have to run through it.' I explained and that was when I noticed a boy looking at me. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on where I'd seen him before, he had black hair and emerald green eyes. He walked over and looked at the wall, then he turned to me and showed me his ticket, he was headed the same way we were and from the confused expression he was wearing I assumed he didn't know how to get on to the platform. 'It's easy to get through and I know this will sound crazy, but you need to run into the wall and you'll go straight through it.' When he continued to look at me confused I offered to show him. 'Watch me.' Then I backed up almost to the wall that said Platform eight and ran forward going straight through the wall. Seconds later the boy came through followed by my Mum. We loaded our stuff onto the train and I said goodbye to my Mum then the boy and I boarded the train and sat facing one another in one of the compartments.

'Allow me to introduce myself my name's Stephanie Partridge, but call me Steph.' I told him. 'What's your name?' I asked curious.

'Harry...Potter.' Harry replied quietly.

'It's nice to meet you Harry.' I smiled.

'It's nice to meet you too Steph.' He smiled back. The two of us continued to chat as more people arrived.

'I don't mean to be rude but what's it like being the most famous wizard of our time?' I asked curious, having read about him from some books I found at Flourish and Blotts when I visited Diagon Alley.

'It's kind of scary to be honest, up until a little while ago I didn't even know that witches and wizards were real.'

'I know how you feel, my parents are muggles.'

'What are they like?' He asked feeling shy again.

'Their great, but things haven't been easy with me being a witch and all. What about you?'

'My Aunt and Uncle aren't very nice to me.'

'Oh.' I said, unsure of what to say next. It turns out Harry's life wasn't so different from my own, except he didn't live with his parent's as the nameless dark wizard murdered them several months after he was born. He didn't know much about magic either and was just as curious about magic as I was. I knew then that this was going to be a great friendship. However what confused me was when I found out that he and most other first years were eleven years old whereas I'm twelve, I'll have to ask the teachers at the school why I received my letter a year late. That was when the door of our compartment opened.

'Hi, do you mind if I sit here?' A girl with brown hair, slightly shorter than mine and twice as frizzy stood in the door.

'Sure.' I replied, ignoring an annoyed look from Harry.

'Thanks, I'm Hermione Granger by the way and...' She gasped at seeing Harry. 'You're Harry Potter!' She exclaimed.

'Yeah and this is Stephanie.' He introduced me.

'Hi.' I said cheerfully and she sat down next to me.

'Hi.' She replied before turning back to Harry. 'I've read all about you Harry.'

'Good things I hope.' He smiled.

'Oh yes, well except what happened to your parents that night.'

'No offence, but I'd really rather talk about something else.'

'Yes of course, sorry.'

'So Hermione, is this your first year at Hogwarts?' I asked breaking the awkward silence that had fallen upon the compartment.

'Yes, when I got my letter I was thrilled so I went and read all the books on our recommended reading list. What about you guys, what did you two do when you got your letters?'

'I left my aunt and uncle with Hagrid.' Harry replied.

'I was amazed at the idea that I was a witch, but I was also confused, my parents are muggles so I didn't know about Hogwarts.' I answered.

'You're a muggle born?' Hermione asked me wide eyed.

'Yeah.'

'Cool, I didn't think there'd be many muggle borns going to Hogwarts, hey isn't it so annoying when your parents question you to try to understand about witches and wizards.'

'And you don't even know!' I chimed in.

'Yep.' We both burst out laughing. Then once again our compartment door slid open.

'Hey, this compartment sounds fun and everywhere else is full, can I sit here?' This time it was a boy with red hair and a freckly face.

'Sure, why not?' Harry said and the boy sat next to him.

'The name's Ron, Ron Weasley.'

'Harry, Harry Potter.' Ron stared at him and his eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head, I tried my best to stifle a laugh.

'Do you really have the...the...'

'The what?' Harry asked confused.

'The scar.' Ron whispered.

'Oh.' Harry smiled and he moved the hair away from his forehead revealing a lightning shaped scar.

'Wicked.' Ron grinned.

'I'm sorry to interrupt, I think we'd better get changed into our robes. I suspect we'll be arriving soon.' Hermione said. It was night by the time we arrived at Hogs Mead and a very tall man with a curly black beard was at the platform to meet us. Harry waved to him through the window and when we got off the train he ran over to him.

'Stephanie, Hermione, Ron this is Hagrid , Hagrid this is Stephanie, Hermione and Ron.'

'It's nice to meet you all, any friends of Harry's are friends of mine.' He smiled at us and we smiled back. 'How was your trip?' Hagrid asked.

'It was great.' He replied smiling.

'Happy to hear it.' Hagrid said. 'Then he turned to the rest of the first year students that had gotten off the train and were now in a large group just outside it. 'Come on you lot, follow me! All first years this way!' He called then we followed him into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had writers block and I just wanted to say that I am putting my other stories on hold for a while until I get a bit further ahead with this one, but here's Chapter 6 please read and review!**

We walked using only the light from the large metal lamp that Hagrid was carrying to guide us, I noticed some of the kids around me shiver as the breeze picked up slightly. I ignored it; I was way too excited to let it get me down. Soon I heard the gentle sounds of water lapping against the shore and I realised we were near a lake, when we reached the shore line I saw there were at least thirty little boats floating in the water.

'Everybody board the boats!' Hagrid commanded getting into the largest, then it drifted further into the lake before stopping and waiting for the rest of us. Hagrid looked over his shoulder and called to us: 'Only two in a boat, please.' Harry and Ron went together and I went with Hermione, but we went in boats that were next to each other.

We sat in silence as the boats glided smoothly over the water and my eyes grew wide as the castle finally came into view. It was huge! There was a lot of ooh's and ah's, followed by talking. Hagrid turned to look at us from his boat and he winked at Harry, Ron, Hermione and I, we looked at each other confused as to why, but decided not to dwell on the question and just enjoyed the remainder of the ride. Soon we entered a small tunnel which led underneath the castle where we docked the boats and walked up inside it. It was just as magnificent on the inside as it was on the outside, in fact maybe more so. When we made it to the ground floor we found ourselves in the "entrance hall", it was large and was lit by flaming torches on that hung on the walls. The ceiling in this room was so high I could hardly see it. We walked up a set of steps then Hagrid left us there and told us that another Professor would tell us more.

We stood on the steps in front a room with closed doors blocking us from seeing what was inside. A female teacher wearing emerald green robes and a pointed witch hat to match with grey hair and a kind face was waiting for us.

'Welcome to Hogwarts I am Professor McGonagall. Now in a few moments you will go through the doors and you will be sorted into your houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you're here your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points.' She paused before continuing. 'Wait here.' Then she opened the doors enought for her to get through and closed them behind her so we still couldn't see anything. Chatter started to build up until a boy with almost platinum blonde hair made an announcement that caused even more chatting.

'So it's true what everyone was saying on the train; Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.' Harry's name spread like wild fire and soon everyone was whispering it (except for Harry, Hermione, Ron and me of course). He walked over to us with two other, fatter, boys behind him. 'This is Crabbe and Goyle. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.' Ron snorted. 'Think my name's funny do ya? No need to ask you yours; red hair and a hand-me-down robe: you must be a Weasley.' He sneered.

'Shove off Malfoy.' I growled, he looked at me and his eyes widened slightly before he looked back to Harry.

'You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others Potter, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.' He stuck out his hand for Harry to shake, Harry ignored it.

'I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks.' Harry replied bitterly. Draco was shocked, then Professor McGonagall appeared behind Draco and tapped him on the shoulder. The look on her face said that she was not impressed and sent him back to his previous spot as the smile returned to her face.

'We are ready for you now.' She announced then she faced the doors once again and this time they opened wide for us to walk in. It was a huge hall filled with students and they were all sitting at four tables really long tables, which I assumed were separated into the four houses. The was another long table going horizontally at the front of the hall where the rest of the teachers where sitting facing us. I looked up at the ceiling and was amazed I couldn't see the ceiling, just the night sky with its thousands of glittering stars, Hermione explained that it was just bewitched to look that way.

'I read it in Hogwarts: A History.' She added.

As we walked down the centre the rest of the students watched in excitement wondering which house we would be sorted into. Professor McGonagall went to the front of the hall near the table where the teachers sat and she pulled out a long scroll. 'Now, when I call your name you must come sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. Hermione Granger.' Hermione nervously walked up to the small wooden stool and sat on it staring out into the other students. The hat seemed to come to life and it had a face (which I found so cool!), then it started to mumble to itself until it shouted:

'Gryffindor!' The Gryffindor table applauded wildly as Hermione ran over to it and sat down. When the noise died down Professor McGonagall read the next name from the list

'Susan Bones.' Susan walked shyly up to the front of the hall and sat on the stool and the hat was put on her head, a few seconds later it shouted:

'Hufflepuff!' The Hufflepuff table cheered as Susan joined them.

'Neville Longbottom.' A boy walked up and sat down, I noticed Draco whispering and making fun of him with his friends, so I "accidentally" stomped on his foot.

'Gryffindor!'

'Dean Thomas.'

'Gryffindor!'

'Cho Chang.'

'Ravenclaw!'

'Draco Malfoy.' After hearing about the houses and seeing what Malfoy was like what came next was no surprise to me. As soon as the sorting hat touched his head it shouted:

'Slytherin!'

'Harry Potter.' Muttering erupted in the hall, even some of the teachers sat up in their seats and paid close attention.

'Good luck.' I whispered just before he went up, he smiled at me as he sat on the stool, but it soon faded as the hat began to mumble.

'Hmm, difficult. VERY difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?

'Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.' Harry whispered over and over.

'Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness! There's no doubt about that. No?'

'Oh please, please. Anything but Slytherin.'

'Well if you're sure, better be... GRYFFINDOR!' Harry relaxed and went over to the Gryffindor table who cheered and whooped madly. Everyone else clapped for him, even the teachers and he sat with Hermione as they waited for Ron and I to be sorted.

'Stephanie Partridge.' I made my way out of the ever shrinking crowd of new students and sat on the stool, excitement was bubbling in my stomach as the hat was placed in my head. I really didn't mind where I got put so long as it wasn't with Malfoy in Slytherin, but if I was honest Gryffindor would be my preference so that I could be with Harry and Hermione.

'Hmmm...Bravery, kindness, courage and there is passion no doubt about that, but there is anger and a want to be noticed. I think...Gryffindor!' I jumped off the stool and ran to the Gryffindor table, glad to have it over with and next up was:

'Ronald Weasley.' Ron was so nervous I thought he was going to faint and when the Sorting Hat was put on his head it hissed.

'Ah! Another Weasley, I know just what to do with you. GRYFFINDOR!' Ron sighed in relief and ran to the table to join us.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I own nothing except parts of the storyline and Stephanie.

When the sorting ceremony (I'm pretty sure that's what it's called) finished Professor McGonagall went and sat at the table with the rest of the teachers then a old man with a long white beard and grey hair (Hermione identified him as the school's headmaster: Professor Albus Dumbledore) stood up from his seat at the middle of the table and addressed us.

'To students both old and new welcome to Hogwarts, I hope you had a pleasant holiday and are ready to begin classes again tomorrow, but before we enjoy the wonderful feast that the house elves have prepared for us, I have a few announcements first: the Forbidden Forrest is out of bounds to all students, second: the third floor corridor is forbidden to all who do not wish to for a most painful death (everyone in my opinion) and third our caretaker Mr Filch has asked me to remind you all that no magic is to be used in the corridors. Now let the feast begin!'

As soon as he said that plates and plates of every food you could imagine magically appeared on the table in front of us. This is amazing! How did I not know about this? Ron nudged me in the ribs trying to tell me to eat, he would have told me, but his mouth was full of chicken. I couldn't help but laugh at his face; his cheeks were so full that it looked like his face was going to explode! Harry, Hermione and I were hysterical by the time he emptied his mouth and then he started all over again!

Anyway two hours and six drumsticks, ten boiled potatoes, seven pieces of bacon, two helpings of chips and five sausages later (Ron's meal not mine), dinner was over and just when I though no one could eat anymore the dinner plates disappeared and desert was served. Usually I have a sweet tooth, but I decided to just keep it simple and have ice cream and apple pie. Once desert was finished the prefects showed everyone to their common rooms, ours is Gryffindor Tower and the view of the lake from my window is absolutely spelltacular! (Yes I did just add a magic pun, but I used to say that at my old school all the time which was one of the many reasons I was considered weird).

'The view is amazing.' I said, Hermione came stood next to me and nodded in agreement. My bed was next to Hermione's on the left and the window on the right. I was surprised to see that all our stuff was already in the rooms.

'Hey Hermione?'

'Yes.'

'How did all our stuff get up here?' I asked, Hermione smiled at me like she had been waiting for someone to ask.

'The house elves brought it up.' She explained.

'What are house elves?'

'They're magical creatures which are devoted to a master and their job is to serve their master unless they are set free. We have a lot of them here at the castle, but they are treated better than most others. The majority of house elves belong to old wizarding families and are often treated like slaves. They get kicked, hit, abused, yelled at and heaps of other punishments if their master becomes unhappy with them.'

'That's terrible.' I was shocked, how could anyone treat another creature like that?

'They can only be set free if they are presented with clothes by their master. Of course all the house elves here are free to go whenever they like and have proper clothes of their own.'

'That's good. So they made all the food for dinner?'

'Oh yeah and dessert too. They do all of the meals here.'

'Cool so what time do classes start tomorrow?'

'Well breakfast starts at eight and classes start at nine.'

'Ok, sorry but I'm really tired.' I yawned.

'That's ok Stephanie, I'll see you in the morning.' Then we both closed our eyes and fell asleep, I couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would bring.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke early the next morning and was eager to start the day. I got out of bed and started rummaging through my trunk trying to find my hair brush. I nearly had a heart attack when I heard a soft rumble underneath my bed, but when I looked I saw the cute calico kitten my mum had got me the day before. I realised she must be hungry and lucky enough Mum had got me cat food for her too along with a bowl to put it in.

'Here you go...um...' I needed to give her a name and after a few minutes of hard thinking I decided on 'Mabel.' When I called her that she came out from under the bed and purred even louder while rubbing against my arms. 'I guess you like the name then Mabel.' So after she started eating I continued going through my trunk. I didn't think about how loud I was being until I got the subtle hint of "SHUT UP!" Yelled at me from two off the other girls in the dorm. So I grabbed the brush and brushed my hair as quickly as I could before getting dressed in my robes and heading downstairs to the common room. I looked in my bag and took out my schedule for the day. I had potions first, then Defence Against the Dark Arts before lunch. I started out the portrait hole before the Fat Lady stopped me.

'Be careful the caretaker might find you and he doesn't normally like students leaving their common rooms early.'

'Thank you for the warning.' I replied before going down the several flights of stairs to the ground floor, I had to stop a few times as they changed, but I didn't mind. When I walked into the Great Hall I was surprised to see the Headmaster eating with Professor McGonagall and another Professor I saw last night at the feast. He was tall, wore a plain black robe and had shoulder-length black hair that framed his face. His nose was large and his teeth looked like they needed a good clean, but other than that he didn't look to bad. When he spotted me his face twisted into a scowl and he stood from his chair.

'What are you doing here?' He asked.

'I usually wake early and I was hungry.' I explained plainly.

'Students are not-'

'Severus I'll handle this.' The Headmaster said calmly. The other Professor backed down grumbling about something I couldn't understand. 'Miss...'

'Partridge.' As soon as I said my last name I noticed the raven haired professor's eyes widen,but it was so quick I might have imagined it.

'Miss Partridge, students are not meant to come to the Great Hall for another twenty minutes.'

'I'm sorry Headmaster, I wasn't aware of this. I will return to my common room and come back with the rest of the students.' I went to walk away when the Headmaster called me back.

'That will not be necessary Miss Partridge you may take a seat here and wait for your fellow students to join us.' He smiled kindly.

'Thank you, Sir.' I smiled back then I went and sat at the front of the Gryffindor table. I stayed silent and tried to ignore the teachers taking at first, but I wasn't long before my curiosity got the better of me and I was eavesdropping.

'Typical Gryffindor, doesn't care about what the rules say, just does what she wants.' He grumbled.

'Now Severus, you know yourself that the first day is always exciting and it can be hard for some students to sleep.'

'They should learn to get over it and wait, but I must speak with you in private once breakfast is over.'

'Of course Severus.' That was when the other students started filing into the Hall. There weren't many Gryffindors, luckily Hermione was among the few that were and she came and sat next to me.

'How long have you been here?' She asked.

'Almost half an hour.'

'I read that students weren't suppose to come to the Great Hall until eight o'clock.'

'We're not, I nearly or into trouble from that black haired professor over there.' I said

pointing to the professor.

'That's Professor Snape, he's head of Slytherin. Percy was telling me about him last night.' Harry said as he sat next to Hermione.

'Who's Percy?' I asked.

'My brother.' Ron answered as he sat across the table from us. 'He's Gryffindor's prefect this year.'

'He said that Professor Snape teaches potions.' Harry added.

'That's what we've got first.' I said remembering my schedule.

'Then you guys had better eat before we go.' Ron said, already stuffing his face full of scrambled eggs. We took the hint and tucked in before it was time to go to potions.


	9. Chapter 9

Potions class was held in the dungeons Underneath the school, it was dark the the only lighting was the torches mounted on the walls. When we entered the classroom we noticed that Professor Snape wasn't there, but we took our seats just the same. On our desk we each had a cauldron waiting for us. We sat chatting until we heard footsteps coming up the corridor, then within a matter of seconds the room was silent. Snape strode into the classroom and up to the front of the room, beginning his speech as he passed.

'There will be no mindless wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such I do not expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art of potion making, but to those select few who posses the predisposition.' Is aw him glance rather obviously at Malfoy before continuing. 'I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and insnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death.' I was entranced by his words; being able to stop death.

How could anyone have that much power? I would believe it to be impossible, but what if he's telling the truth and it is possible. I couldn't help, but stare as he pulled his robes front of him and crossed his arms. I like this professor.

'Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts with possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not-pay-attention.' His voice grew louder and he moved forward towards us. I then noticed Harry was taking notes on everything Snape had just said and only looked up when Hermione tapped his arm. 'Mr Potter; our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?' Harry looked perplexed as Hermione's hand shot up. 'You don't know? Let's try again; where, Mr Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a beasel?' Harry shook his head. 'And what is the difference between munkswood and wolfbane?'

'I don't know, Sir.' Harry replied quietly.

'Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything.' He drawled, making the Slytherins snicker. All of my liking for the professor just disappeared.

'Clearly he was making notes so that he would know.' I said loudly. Harry stared at me like I was mad for speaking out of turn. 'And clearly Hermione knows, why not ask her?' Snape glared darkly at me, but I refused to back down. Harry had done nothing wrong, so it was stupid to embarrass him like that.

'Miss Partridge, that makes twice today that you have defied rules. Twenty points from Gryffindor, for your housemate's cheek.' I heard some of the Gryffindors groan while many of the Slytherins celebrated.

I stayed quiet and listened to what Snape had to say for the rest of the lesson, but I was pretty proud of myself even if we did lose a few house points we'll earn them back. At the end of the lesson Snape set us a two foot page essay on wolfbane which was due on Friday, giving us three days (including today) to write it.

'Nice going Partridge, Slytherin thanks you for helping us win the house cup.' Malfoy laughed.

'Whatever Malfoy.' Harry rolled his eyes before turning to me. 'Thanks for standing up for me in there.' He smiled.

'You're welcome.' I grinned. 'Sorry for losing us points.'

'Who cares! I can't believe you stood up to him, he's the scariest and meanest teacher at Hogwarts.' Ron said shocked.

'Well if that's the worst they've got then school should be easy.' We all grinned as we walked to our next class, ready for any more challenges the day threw at us.


	10. Chapter 10

After the first few days time passed quickly and soon it was Halloween, the feast was going to be extra special tonight and everyone was excited. It was now lunch and after that we had charms with Professor Flitwick, I liked the short charms professor and respected him so charms was usually enjoyable.

'What are we doing in charms today?' Harry asked, I shrugged.

'Dunno.' I replied.

'The levitation charm, remember? We've been practicing the movement for weeks.' Hermione reminded us.

'Yeah guys, even I remembered that.' Ron said between mouthfuls of pasta.

'That's a first.' I winked at Hermione.

'Hey!' Ron replied defensively.

'We should probably get going, we don't want to be late.' Hermione led Harry and me out of the hall, without waiting for Ron to follow us. We arrived at the classroom early before many of the other students were there and soon Ron joined us.

'Great we're early, so tell me why I couldn't have stayed to finish me food?' He asked annoyed.

'You could have, we didn't force you to come Ronald.' Hermione stated flatly.

It wasn't long ,however, before the rest of the class showed up and Professor Flitwick invited us into the classroom. We took our seats and Professor Flitwick stood on a large pile of books so that he had a good view of everyone, then the lesson began.

'Hello everyone, I hope you've all been practicing the nice wrist movement I taught you because today we are going to have a go at casting the levitating charm or the charm to make things fly. Now have you all got your feathers?' We all nodded looking at the large white feather on the desk in front of us. 'Good, so the incantation for this charm is wingardium leviosa. So let's practice that movement before we say it, everyone grab your wand and it's swish and flick your wrist.' We all did it with him, the action was quiet easy to do. 'Now you may try to make your feathers fly.' He said. 'The first person to do it earns their house ten points.'

I waved my wand over the feather, determined to earn back more of the points I had lost on the first day, so far I had only earned five from Professor McGonagall in transfiguration.

'Wingardium leviosa.' I said, but nothing happened so I tried again. By the third time I was starting to get distracted especially when I saw Ron start waving his wand up and down like he was killing a persistent bug. Hermione put her arm in front of him to stop it and reprimanded him.

'Stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out and besides you're saying it wrong it's leviOsa not leviosA.'

'Fine if you're so smart let's see you do it. Go on.' He demanded. Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself then waved her wand over the feather in the way way we were taught and said:

'Wingardium leviosa.' And the feather lifted off the table and gently floated toward the ceiling going wherever Hermione's wand directed it. I copied the incantation with emphasis on the "o" instead of the "a" and soon my feather joined hers high above our heads.

'Miss Granger's done it and with Miss Partridge a close second so I award Gryffindor house twenty points.' Professor Flitwick smiled happily.

'Yes!' Hermione and I hi-fived each other, grinning madly. I had now earned fifteen house points, just five more to go. When the lesson ended Hermione stayed behind for a few seconds to ask Professor Flitwick something and suggested that we go on ahead and she would catch up. As we walked across the courtyard Ron started complaining and mocking Hermione.

'It's leviOsa, not leviosAA!' He quoted in a stupid voice. 'She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friends!' Then Hermione shoved past him and speed walked ahead.

'I think she heard you.' Harry said quietly. I was walking just behind the two boys so I bolted forward knocking Harry out of the way and Ronald to the ground.

'What was that for?' Ron asked confused.

'Ignorant slug.' I spat and ran to find Hermione.


	11. Chapter 11

I saw Hermione up ahead and tried to run faster so that I could catch up with her. I followed her inside the castle and all the way to the girls bathroom, there she locked herself in a cubicle. I tried to talk to her, however she told me to leave her alone so I did, but not for very long. I came to check back with her about ten minutes later, but all I heard was crying. I sat leaning on the wall trying to get her to come out for hours, but it didn't work, I could still hear her sobbing softly. Ronald had lied to Hermione; she's not a nightmare and she does have friends. I'm her friend and I'm sticking with her. I was so angry with Ron and I tracked him down to the Great Hall where the feast was taking place, it turns out that we were right to have been excited there was heaps of treats that we don't get normally, but I wasn't there for the food. I saw Ron sitting with Harry and Neville and I stormed over.

'I heard she's been in the girls bathroom all afternoon, crying.' Neville said just as I arrived at the table.

'That's right.' I snapped. 'Because of you Ronald Weasley.'

'What'd I do?' He asked.

'You told her she had no friends, you said she was a nightmare, you mocked her and you try to play the innocent! What kind of a human being are you? You rat!' I yelled inches away from his face. Laughing erupted from the Slytherin table, but I didn't move.

'Look at this the Weasel's getting into trouble from the mudblood!' Malfoy laughed.

'Shut up mud mouth!' I yelled, several of Malfoy's "friends" snorted and snickered. 'You should have been in Slytherin.' I hissed to the red head in front of me. I spat in his face and left the Great Hall.

When I arrived back at the bathroom Hermione was just about to open the cubicle door and come out when she heard me walk in.

'Who's there?' She asked shakily.

'It's just me.' I replied.

'Steph?'

'Yeah, it's ok, you can come out.' Then I heard the door unlock with a faint "click" and Hermione slowly walked out. Her eyes were red and her cheeks stained with tears she gave me a wobbly smile. 'Oh 'Mione.' I stretched out my arms and hugged her for all she was worth. 'Ron lied when he said you had no friends because you're my friend.' I whispered in her ear.

'Thanks.' She replied squeezing me tighter.

'Anytime.' I pulled out of the hug and smiled her. We were about to walk over to the sink and clean her up when she froze staring at something behind me. 'What's wrong?' I asked. I turned around, it was a giant troll! Mione and I slowly backed up until we bumped into the wooden door of the cubicle the troll growled and came forward at us. 'Into the cubicle.' I suggested so Mione went into the one behind us and I rushed into the next one slamming the door behind me. I screamed as the cubicle was smashed and I hit the floor as the broken wood landed on top of me.

'Hermione move!' It was Harry, they must've know the troll was in here and either he didn't know I was here or he didn't care after my stunt in the Great Hall. Either way I followed his advice and crawled through the debris until I came to a cubicle that was still standing.

'Hey pea brain!' That had to be Ron, I was about to come out and try and help. The next thing I heard was a noise almost like a roar then the cubicle came down around me, I tried to duck but I wasn't quick enough. The last thing I saw was the wall coming down on me, then everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't know how long it was before I woke up, but when I did I saw blurry figures nearby, one of them I managed to recognise as Hermione was staring down at me and she happily announced:

'She's awake!' Instantly I saw who I thought was Harry moved closer to the bed and grinned, even Ron looked relieved. Then Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape came over and talked to me.

'What happened?' I asked, noticing that my speech was slightly slurred. 'Why is everything blurry?'

'You got hit pretty hard when the wooden wall fell on you and you hit your head on the ground when you fell.' Harry explained. I went to sit up, but my back hurt and Professor McGonagall (I'm pretty sure that's who it was) had to help me and she propped me up with pillows so it was more comfortable.

'Thank you.' I smiled.

'You're welcome.'

'What about the troll?' I asked.

'Ron levitated it's club and dropped it on the troll's head, so he was knocked out.' Hermione replied.

'But how did it get in?' I asked perplexed.

'I'm afraid that is yet to be discovered.' Professor Dumbledore said. Madame Pomfrey walked over smiling.

'I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to fix this young girl's bruises and I need to check your head.' I bent forward enough so that she could see the top of my head. 'Oh dear.'

'What is it?' Professor McGonagall asked.

'She's got a bit of a cut on he head.' She then spoke spells I hadn't heard of and aimed her wand at me. 'I'm afraid you've got a concussion Miss Partridge, you'll have stay here for the night. Tell me how's your eyesight?'

'Everything's blurry.' I replied once again noticing that the words weren't sounding right.

'How many fingers do you see?'

'One.' Madame Pomfrey sighed and led the teachers over to a corner of the room away from me, leaving us four alone.

'I'm sorry Steph, this is all my fault.' Mione said sadly.'

'It's not your fault.' I said, the others glanced at each other worried.

'It's my fault if I hadn't been mean to you none this would've happened.' Ron said. I was about to tell him that it wasn't when the adults returned. Madame Pomfrey sighed and looked to my friends.

'I'm sorry kids, but it's time you left. You can come back tomorrow and see Miss Partridge.' The others nodded sadly and said goodbye. 'Now who's going to take the first watch?' She asked looking at the teachers.

'I will.' Professor McGonagall replied sitting in the chair next to my bed. 'You all go to bed and get some sleep, it's been a long day.' The other teachers then said goodnight and left the ward.

'What's going on Professor?' I asked.

'Because you've got a concussion we can't leave you alone so we're taking shifts to stay up with you.'

'Oh, ok.' I yawned. My eyelids were getting very heavy and I was starting to drift into the comfort of sleep.

'No Miss Partridge, you can't go to sleep.' She gently tapped my arm pulling me from my slumber.

'But I'm so tired.' I complained.

'I know, but you have to stay awake.' Knowing that she wouldn't give up I stared at the ceiling. This is going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you all for reading my story and I know a lot of people don't read the author's notes that we write at the top of the page, but I just wanted to say that I would really appreciate it if you would comment on this story and tell me what you think. Thanks.

It was just after midnight and surprisingly I wasn't bored out of my mind. The Professor had been telling me about things that had happened to her and some of the other teachers. Apparently she had gotten into trouble a bit during her years as a student at Hogwarts.

'I was made to clean all the plates after the feast every night for two weeks.' She laughed.

'I bet you didn't try that again.' I replied giggling, she shook her head.

'No, I admit I didn't.' She wiped a tear from her eye from all the laughing we'd done.

'Hello Professor McGonagall.' I jumped at the cold voice of Professor Snape.

'Hello Severus.' She smiled. 'I assume you are here to replace me.'

'That is correct.'

'Very well then, I shall see you in the morning Miss Partridge.'

'Goodnight Professor.' I smiled then she left.

'I shall warn you Miss Partridge I do not enjoy being here in the middle the night and will not be as humorous as Professor McGonagall.'

'I understand Professor Snape and I would like to apologise for my actions in your class first day of the school.'

'So you should, you disrupted my class, you back chatted me, you embarrassed me and... I must apologise too. I didn't realise what Potter was doing and I just assumed he wasn't focusing, but from what I've heard you're earning back all the house points I took from you anyway.'

'I'm trying to.'

'What happened today with the troll attack? Why were you girls in the bathroom and not at the feast? I heard that you had been missing from you last class and know one seemed to know where you were.' He asked confused.

'When we were in charms class Hermione told Ron how to say the spell correctly after he failed to pronounce it. When she was able to perform the charm and he washed got angry and said some not very nice things afterwards and she overheard him so she got upset. She ran to the bathroom and stayed there crying for rest of the afternoon. I went and yelled at Ron when he was in the Great Hall then went back to the bathroom and the troll attacked us.'

'That's not what Miss Granger told us.'

'What did she tell you?' I asked curious.

'She told us that she had gone looking for the troll and was saved by you, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. Professor McGonagall awarded awarded five points to you, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, she also took five points away for Miss Granger's lack of judgment.'

'What should we do? I didn't help. All I did was hide.'

'From what I've heard that doesn't sound like you, Miss Partridge.' He said quirking an eyebrow.

'Well, when the troll came in I told Hermione to go into the cubicle and I did the same, then it smashed them and the bits of wood landed on us. I heard Harry shout at Hermione to move so we both crawled under the debris, I stopped when I reached a cubicle that was still standing. Then Ron yelled at the troll to get it's attention and I stood up. I still had my wand and I wanted to help, but then the troll hit the cubicle and that's all I remember.'

'I see, I will go and explain this to the Headmaster tomorrow morning.'

'No, I don't want Ron to get into any more trouble, I already pushed him over, called him names, said he should have been in Slytherin and spat in his face.' Snape looked shocked, then he smirked.

'I didn't think Gryffindors were supposed to do those sorts of things.'

'They're not, I just didn't like what he said about Mione.' I paused before asking him a question. 'How long had you been here before you spoke to Professor McGonagall?'

'Around five minutes.'

'Why didn't you say anything?'

'I thought I'd let Professor McGonagall finish her story.' He replied.

'She said the two of you used to tease each other a lot.' I grinned.

'We still do. What else did she tell you?'

So I listed just about all the things we talked about and I realised that Snape wasn't as bad as I thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Three o'clock in the morning and Professor Snape was getting tired, so we had to try and keep each other awake. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. As time ticked on I started falling asleep again and the vast black began closing in on me until, despite all my struggling, I fell asleep.

The next time I woke up Professor Dumbledore was next to me, he sat watching me his patience showing in his eyes. I looked at him confused, my vision still hadn't cleared so he was very blurry. I sat up and yawned.

'Hello Professor.'

'Hello Miss Partridge, how are you feeling?'

'No better than before.' I replied. My head was sore and clogged up like it was over pressurised. I felt like I was going to be sick so I told him and he fetched Madame Pomfrey.

'You're awake oh thank goodness.' Professor McGonagall rushed into the ward and up to my bed. 'Your friends have been worried about you.'

Ok now I'm confused. I was only asleep for a few hours.

'But I wasn't asleep for that long, why are they so worried about me?'

'Good afternoon Miss Partridge.' Madame Pomfrey greeted.

Afternoon? That can't be right!

'How long was I asleep for?' Once again the teachers glanced worriedly at each other. Then Professor McGonagall came forward and answered.

'When you were with Professor Snape you fell asleep.'

'Yes.'

'While you were asleep you lost consciousness and slipped into a coma.' She replied sadly. 'You've been in that coma for almost a month and a half.' My face fell, I knew when they said I had a concussion it was bad, but now I've lost a month and a half of my life. What am I supposed to do? How much school have I missed and what about my Mum?

'Your parents have been told and I'm sure they'll want to know that you're awake.' Dumbledore smiled and started walking towards the door, but he paused before leaving. 'Madame Pomfrey do you think it would be alright for a few visitors?'

'Yes Headmaster.' She smiled. 'Now dear, drink this.' She handed me a vile of brown foul smelling liquid. 'It won't taste very nice, but it will help you get better.' I looked disgusted at the murky potion once more before I gulped it down. Madame Pomfrey was right, it tasted terrible.

'Yuck!' I said after it was down my throat.

'That should start to take effect soon.' We heard footsteps coming towards the ward and of all the people I expected it to be Professor Snape wasn't one of them. His cloak billowed around him as he came in and went to Madame Pomfrey, I heard the two of them talking quietly and decided to eavesdrop.

'How is she? Is it true, has she woken?' He asked.

'Yes Severus, with no thanks to you.' She snapped.

'Don't be too hard on him Poppy; it wasn't really his fault.' I looked to the door and saw Dumbledore surrounded by my friends. I heard Harry snort at his remark.

'Guys? Harry, Hermione? Ron?' I asked looking at them.

'Steph!' They cried and ran over.

'Are you alright?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, what've I missed?'

'Not much, just homework.' Ron replied.

'Well that's not so bad, but how will I catch up with it all?'

'The largest assignment is in potions and-'

'You are excused from doing any of the work you missed until you are fully recovered.' Dumbledore said.

'Thank you Sir.' I grinned.

'And even after you have returned to health you will not be required to do any of the potions homework that you missed.' Professor Snape said walking over to the other side of the bed.

'Thank you Professor.'

'You're welcome.' He gave me a curt nod, walked to the door and disappeared into the corridor.

'I'll give you four some privacy.' Dumbledore said and he left.

'I can't believe Snape has the nerve to come back here and ask about you, when it was his fault that you fell asleep in the first place.' Harry fumed.

'It wasn't his fault, I could have gone into a coma even if I hadn't fallen asleep before hand.' I shrugged, I could feel the potion that Madame Pomfrey gave me starting to work. 'And I wanted to apologise for what I said yester- uh on Halloween. I was just angry because I used to have those things said about me at my muggle school and I know it hurts. Can you forgive me?' I asked.

'Sure, I forgive you.' He shrugged, smiling.

'Thanks.' If I could have hugged him I would have.


	15. Chapter 15

My friends disappeared for a while after that and just when I thought they weren't coming back they did and they brought another friend with them.

'Mabel!' I cried as the trio walked in carrying my fluffy calico cat.

'She's been missing you like crazy.' Hermione said as she put her on the bed. She looked at me with her big eyes and purred, rubbing herself on my face and I hugged her tightly.

'We brought her in while you were...uh...you know and she stayed with you longer than we could, but we had to take her back to the Tower at night and she hissed at us when we tried to move her.' Ron said.

'Sounds like her.' I laughed. 'Thank you for doing this. It's kind of scary, you know, finding out that what you thought was a couple of hours sleep was actually two and half months out of your life.' I wiped away a tear that was rolling down my cheek. Hermione leaned down and gave me a gentle hug. 'Thank you.' I whispered before she pulled back. Then Madame Pomfrey walked over, looked at me and then at the others.

'I'm sorry kids, but I'm going to have ask you to leave; I need to give Miss Partridge her dinner and I believe that your dinner is waiting for you in the Great Hall.' The others nodded.

'See you tomorrow Steph.' Ron smiled before racing off to get his dinner, making me laugh.

'It's nice to see some things never change.' I shook my head.

'We'll come back after lessons tomorrow.' Harry said and he followed after Ron.

'Remember we're here if you need us.'

'I will.'

'And I'll bring you back some dessert.'

'Thanks Mione.' I grinned. That night she was true to her word and brought me pudding and custard before going to bed. Madame Pomfrey even let Mabel sleep with me, of course she did most of the sleeping. I kept myself awake, to afraid to go to sleep in case I slipped into a coma again, so I stayed awake most of the night.

A week later and I was finally able to leave the Hospital wing and get back to my classes. I went with Hermione and Ron to watch the first quidditch game and Harry caught this tiny little golden ball called a "snitch" so Gryffindor won the game. Someone jinxed his broom and Hermione and Ron thought it was Professor Snape and Hermione went underneath the stands, went over to the teachers area and set his cape on fire. Harry's broom went back to normal and the game continued. It was very exciting Harry caught it with his mouth as he fell of his broom, we were all worried because it looked like he was going to be sick, but it just popped out of his mouth. Afterwards we went back to the tower to celebrate and had a big party.

'Harry! Harry! Harry!' Every Gryffindor shouted his name as he was lifted into the air by his fellow quidditch players. It's so loud I'm sure the other houses can hear this, but who cares we won against Slytherin and Harry had brought us to victory. Of course this was only the first match and there would be more to come, but tonight we just wanted to party. When the older kids put Harry down he came over to us grinning like a Cheshire cat.

'You were great today, but I'm gonna go to bed.' I said yawning.

'Ok see you in the morning.' Harry replied.

'Night Steph.' Ron said and I went upstairs to the girls dorm.

As soon as I was inside I flopped on my bed, it felt good to be back. I got into my pyjamas, but the party was still to loud to get to sleep so I sat on the floor in front of my window with my back up against the wall. Mabel came and sat next to me, snuggling into my arm. I picked her up and put on her on my lap as I stared out the window, from what I heard Harry had a window next to his bed just like mine because both dorms were practically identical.

'So did you miss me?' I asked her. She meowed and licked my cheek. 'I'll take that as a yes.' The two of us sat there for what felt like hours until I decided it was time to go to bed and it wasn't long before I fell asleep.

DREAM (third POV)

It had been an ordinary day, Stephanie had finished all her chores and was now playing with her Mum in the sitting room. They had been playing fairies; Stephanie was the princess and her Mum was the prince, they had been having a tea party and Stephanie was in the mood to dance.

'May I have this dance Princess?' Stephanie's Mum asked bowing.

'Yes.' Stephanie grinned and she stood up. The two of them joined hands and danced around the room laughing. Stephanie started going faster and faster. 'Slow down.' Her Mum warned, but Stephanie slipped and bumped into the coffee table, knocking her dad's class onto the floor and it cracked in two.

'What was that?' Stephanie's dad growled as he walked into the room, he was furious when he spotted his broken glass on the floor.

'I-It was an accident.' Stephanie stuttered.

'You!' He pointed at his daughter. 'GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU FREAK!' He screamed.

Stephanie ran and the scene around her changed. Soon she was standing in a shopping mall with a stuffed toy monkey in her hands. She looked up at her dad and held the toy up towards him.

'Can I get this please?' She asked politely.

'No, I buy you clothes and give you food, what makes you think you deserve anything else? Spoiled brat!' He yelled and dragged her all the way to the car by her ear. Everything went black and she heard a scream.

END DREAM

I sat up in bed breathing heavily, why did that have to come back now?


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for reviewing guys I really appreciate it.**

**manicureval- thanks I will**

**Tamstar76-I thought Hermione shouldn't be the only girl and I pref even numbers in groups thanks for reviewing**

**Shadows Die-I didn't realise that, I just added that part as idle conversation and thanks.**

I laid back on my pillow and sighed, I haven't had a dream like that since before I left home. Those dreams used to be constant, almost every night I'd wake up gasping or covered in a cold sweat. I know I probably won't get back to sleep for a while now, but I tried to anyway. I swear it was an hour before I drifted off again.

The next morning I got up early everyone else was still asleep so I got dressed, fed Mabel and went downstairs to the common room. It was a complete mess. There was stuff everywhere, even a few people still asleep on the red velvet lounge in front of the fireplace. It was hard not to laugh at the scene before me; lying on his back snoring loudly was Jordan whom I remember from that day in Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions in Diagon Alley and on top of him was a brunette girl that looked about the same age as him sleeping soundly. I decided to let them sleep after all there was still two hours before they needed to get up, so I sat on the arm chair in a far off corner of the room and read one of the muggle books I had brought from home. Beauty and the Beast it's one of my favourite stories. I have read it so many times that I know almost all the words of by heart. I was just up to the point where the Beast takes Bell prisoner in exchange for letting her father go when I slight cough directed my attention to the bottom of the stairs. It was Harry and he seemed happy.

'What's up?' I asked.

'Not much, what are you reading?'

'Beauty and the Beast.'

'I've heard of that,what's it like?'

'It's a good story about a girl who takes her dad's place as the prisoner of a angry beast, who is under a curse so he has to find someone to love who loves him back and you know stuff happens, she breaks the curse, they get married and they all live happily ever after.'

'Interesting.'

'Anyway I was wondering if you would come to the library and study with me?'

'Ok.'

'Thanks, I need to catch up on what I missed.'

So after breakfast the two of us headed to the library to get some extra studying done. I was going to ask Hermione to join us, but Harry didn't think I should as she had a pretty late night working on some stuff in the dorm after I'd fallen asleep. The first thing I wanted to catch up on was potions; being one of my favourite classes I enjoyed learning about it.

'Professor Snape said that the next potion we would brew is the cure for boils.'

'Ok let's get started.' I opened my text book and went through it until I found a page about curing boils. When I found it I stopped turning pages and started to read aloud quietly. 'The cure for boils is a potion that cures boils.' That's pretty obvious, I rolled my eyes before continuing. 'Even ones that have been caused by the pimple jinx, one should be very careful when brewing as this potion has been known to cause boils if not brewed correctly.'

'Oh great.'

'What? I doubt Professor Snape will try it out on us.'

'I bet he will.' He said bitterly. I shook my head and returned to reading the instructions.

'Ingredients:

Dried nettles

6 snake fangs

4 horned slugs

2 porcupine quills

Brewing instructions:

Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar.

Crush into a fine powder using the pestle.

Add 4 measures of the crushed fangs to your cauldron.

Heat the mixture to 250 for 10 seconds.

Wave your wand.

Leave to brew and return in 33-45 minutes.

Add 4 horned slugs to your cauldron.

Take the cauldron off the fire before adding the next ingredient.

Add 2 porcupine quills to your cauldron.

Stir 5 times, clockwise.

Wave your wand to complete the potion.'

'I'm never going to be able to do that.'

'Says who?' I asked. 'If we study this and memorise it to a reasonable degree then we should be fine. I'm not saying we have to be as good as Hermione, but at least we'll do well.'

'Alright then what else does it say?'

'It has a warning:

Dangers

Whilst brewing the potion, the cauldron must be taken off the fire before adding the porcupine quills, or the cauldron will melt and create a terrible smell and, in the case that it spills, will cause the skin to erupt in vicious boils.'

'Need to remember that.'

'Yeah.' I don't really want to end up covered in boils. 'Mind you I wouldn't mind if Malfoy doesn't know to do that.' I grinned and we both burst out laughing. 'Speaking of whom, here he comes and he brought his minions how nice.'

'Well, well, well. Potter and the mudblood.' Malfoy sneered as he walked over. I wonder what mudblood means?

'Shove off Malfoy.' Harry said annoyed. Malfoy smirked.

'So what's this? Cheating on the potions task for tomorrow, I bet Professor Snape would like to see this.' Grabbe and Goyle nodded smirking.

'Well there's something I didn't know.' I said.

'What, you didn't know that I could tell on you?' The three of them laughed.

'No, I didn't know you could read.' I shrugged, smiling brightly. He growled angrily.

'I'll get you mudblood!' He threatened angrily and then they left.


	17. Chapter 17

That night we were coming back from dinner in the Great Hall, heading to Gryffindor Tower. Harry had been curious about why Professor Snape had been limping for while, he told us that when he, Professor McGonagall and Professor Quirrel had found us in the girls bathroom after the troll attack on Halloween Snape had a large wound on his leg and it was bleeding.

'We know it wasn't from the troll so what else could it have been?' He asked. We were almost to the end of the stairs when we felt them move. I clutched the handrail tightly as we moved.

'What's happening?' Ron asked scared.

'The staircases change, remember.' Hermione reminded us.

When the staircase stopped we all rushed to get off it before it decided to move again, we walked in to a dark corridor and I shivered as I saw large grey statues covered in cobwebs of people crying out I fear and pain.

'Does anyone feel like we shouldn't be here?' Ron asked.

'This is the third floor; we're not supposed to be here.' Hermione replied as we walked slowly. We jumped as a torch came alight behind us and a silhouette stood in the doorway. It was a cat and it meowed as it walked in and sat watching us. 'It's Filch's cat, run!'

We all took of sprinting and the torches lit up as we passed. We came to a halt when we reached a door, Ron grabbed the handle and pulled it, but it stayed shut.

'It's locked.'

'Oh move over!' Hermione pushed him out of the way and pulled out her wand. 'Alohomora.' She waved her wand and the door opened. The three of us raced inside shutting the door behind us, we all breathed a sigh of relief.

'Alohomora?' Ron asked.

'Standard book of spells chapter seven.' Hermione replied. I was about to step away from the door when a I saw a giant black three headed dog stand up. We all screamed as it lunged for us, barking and snapping. Once again we opened the door and scrambled out, pushing desperately on the door as the jaws continued to snap through the opening. We managed to push it shut and locked it tight,

'What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked in a school.'

'You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?' Hermione asked frustrated.

'I wasn't looking at it's feet! I was a bit preoccupied with it's heads!' Ron replied.

'It was standing on a trap door, which means it's guarding something.' Hermione reasoned.

'Anyway let's get back.' I urged, that was twice in one night that we had almost gotten into serious trouble so we quickly headed back to the stairs and into the Tower. When we got back the common room was empty and we went upstairs to the dorms.

'That was too close.' I said shaking my head.

'Well I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed or worse expelled.' She said glaring at the boys and swiftly disappearing into our dorm.

'She needs to sort out her priorities.' Ron said, Harry just stared.

'See you in the morning.' I yawned and I turned in for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

**More reviews! Please tell me what you think!**

Monday, my first day of classes in two and a half months and to tell you the truth I was pretty happy to get things back to normal, however I noticed many of the other Gryffindors couldn't say the same. The majority were still tired from the weekend and wished for more sleep, I however was fully rested and ready to go. So I completed my morning routine and took my books down to the Great Hall, where I discovered that, surprisingly, Ron had beaten me today so I went and sat down next to him.

'How's the food?' I asked giggling as he turned to face with his face puffed up like a balloon as he nodded furiously. 'I'll take that as it's good.' So I started to tuck in myself when the others showed up.

'Guys I know where Snape got the wound from, that three headed dog must've bitten him.' Harry said as he and Hermione sat across the table from Ron and I.

'Which means he must've been trying to steal whatever the dog's guarding.' Hermione said.

'The question is; what is that dog guarding?' I wondered.

'And why would Snape want to take it?' Hermione asked, but the only answer we had was that it was a mystery. After we'd eaten we wandered down to the dungeons ready for potions, but I was worried about some of the other members of the class that hadn't studied and didn't know about the dangers because while I would never admit it I think that Harry might be right in saying that he would test it on us. Several members of the class had arrived before us and amongst them was a very nervous Neville Longbottom. I wanted to warn him, but before I could Professor Snape appeared and ordered us inside. We sat in the front row as we were the first ones in allowed the others to fill in the rest of the seats as they silently flowed in through the door.

'Today you will be brewing the cure for boils, does anyone know anything about it?' He asked. Instantly Hermione's hand shot up, but as usual Snape just ignored her. When no one else came forward I casually put my hand up above my head and waited to be called on. 'Miss Partridge.'

'This potion cures any boils even ones that have been caused by a he pimple jinx mad has been known to cause boils if brewed incorrectly.' I remembered.

'Correct. Now you will have the rest of the lesson to brew your potion, you may start.' He drawled and we began.

I glanced at my now open textbook and started to follow the steps making sure to use the exact number of snake fangs before crushing them and heating the cauldron to the right temperature. I added the four measures of crushed snake fangs to the cauldron and let sit on 250 for ten seconds as the instructions dictated. Before waving my wand over it. When it came to adding the porcupine quills I was careful to take the cauldron of the fire before adding the ingredients, it was at this point that chaos erupted in the classroom.

Many of the students didn't read the warning and couldn't be bothered to move the cauldron so they started melting and those who panicked spilled the, and were soon covered in painful boils.

Among the unlucky were Draco Malfoy (Yay!), Crabbe, Goyle, Neville and Ron. Draco had laughed when Neville had messed up his potion along with Crabbe and Goyle, but while he was so busy laughing and making fun of those around him he didn't see what his carelessness had done until it was to late and the potion spilled and splashed on to him. Ron hadn't noticed that the instructions said to move it, but he was lucky enough to be able to move it before it melted to badly and he didn't spill it (phew). Harry, Hermione and I on the other hand completed our potions without a problem and I was glad we did. Professor Snape was furious and put everyone that had failed on detention for two weeks with Mr Filch.

'The bill for the cauldrons you ruined will be sent to your parents, now get out of my class!' He roared and we all ran.

We only stopped when we reached the entrance hall, we stood there trying to regain our breath as the others ran past us headed to the hospital wing. I couldn't help laughing as Malfoy ran past crying with a huge boil on the end of his nose!

'See Harry? Aren't you glad we studied?' I smirked.


	19. Chapter 19

Transfiguration was fun, trying to turn water into rum and for some strange reason instead of getting rum I got weak blackberry cordial! Mind you it did taste nice. Anyway after lessons had finished we couldn't help, but think more about our mystery and there was only one logical thing to do. Talk to Hagrid. It turns out that the others had already talked to him without me about Snape jinxing Harry broom at the quidditch match and Hagrid didn't seem to like our theory.

'We know that three headed dog is guarding something and-'. Harry started

'Who told you about Fluffy?' Hagrid asked, we all stared.

'That thing has a name?' Hermione asked.

'Of course he's got a name, he's mine. I got him off a Irish fella I met down at the pub last year. I bought him for Professor Dumbledore to guard the-'

'Yes?' We all asked in anticipation.

'I should not have said that. No more questions, don't ask any more questions. That's top secret, that is.'

'But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding Snape's trying to steal it.'

'Codswallop! Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher.'

'Hogwarts teacher or not I know a spell when I see one, I've read all about them.' Hermione rebutted. 'You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking.'

'Exactly.' Harry nodded. Hagrid turned serious as he addressed us again.

'Now listen all four of you, you're messing in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel.'

'Nicholas Flamel?' Harry said puzzled.

'I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that.' He said frustrated at himself as he walked away.

'We need to find out who Nicholas Flamel is and what he's got to do with this.' I said determined.

'Let's go to the library.' Hermione suggested and with that we were off.

Each of us chose a section of the library to search and once everyone knew where they heading we started looking. We searched for hours in every area we could think of in the library and came up empty handed. Ron, of course, was quick to get bored, but we stuck at it until we had to go to dinner in the Great Hall. By which stage we needed a break and were glad to have something to eat.

'We'll have to try again tomorrow.' I suggested, the others nodded. I was about to continue eating when I felt someone watching me. I looked around until I glanced at the teachers table and I was met with the cold gaze of Professor Snape. I stared back at him, my own gaze darkening. If he is up to something we are going to find out what.

'Anyway what happened to the others from potions? Are they ok?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah Madame Pomfrey used the cure for boils on them and they're fine.' Seamus replied.

'Even Malfoy?' I asked.

'Yes.' He replied. I turned to the others and pouted, making them laugh. It seems like almost everyone in Gryffindor hates the blonde pureblood Slytherin and I can't say I blame them. He is truly terrible. Which is why many of the students stared as the afore mentioned boy walked into the Great Hall, flanked by his two followers. The three of them went and sat at the Slytherin table, of course they were bombarded with questions and they were very happy to answer them.

'It was terrible, I was just minding my own business when that stupid Longbottom nocked over my cauldron, spilled the potion all over me and melted my cauldron! And if you ask me it was on purpose.' He lied. It made me sick and I couldn't just sit here while he was making up lies about Neville like that.

'I'm going back to the Tower, I'll see you guys later.' Then I stood up from the table and

left the Great Hall, but not without feeling the familiar chill of Snape's gaze on my back.

I walked up to the Tower feeling angry with Malfoy, he and almost everyone in at lesson knows that it was his own fault that his potion failed and that Neville had nothing to do with it. How dare he blame it on Neville! Neville had never hurt a soul and Malfoy just teasing because he has a little bit more trouble doing somethings that the rest of us find easy. If you ask me someone needs to give Malfoy a taste of his own medicine.

When I reached the portrait I told the Fat Lady the password and she let me through, confused about why I had come back from dinner early, but I didn't feel like telling her about it so I just went straight in and flopped on the lounge in front of the fire place. I was so angry I just wanted to hex Malfoy all the way down to the forbidden forest and feed him to whatever creature were in there. Unfortunately my temper has been know to make me do not so nice things, but as I fumed the fireplace sparked and lit up in a giant burst of flames!

I had heard of accidental magic, but I had never done it myself so all anger vanished from within me and was replaced by intrigue. I wondered if I could extinguish the flames with my emotions too, but as hard as I tried I couldn't really change my emotions. After a while the others came and saw me sitting in front of the fire, with my anger at Malfoy starting to come back.

'Are you ok Steph?' Mione asked.

'Yeah, I just couldn't stick around to hear Malfoy blame Neville for something that was his own fault.' I replied.

'That was why we left too.' Ron said sitting down next to me. 'Hey, who started the fire?' He asked.

'I did. It was accidental caused by my hate for Malfoy.'

'Cool.' Harry smiled.

'Have you ever done accidental magic before, Steph?' Mione asked.

'No. What about you guys?'

'I haven't.' Hermione replied.

'I did when I was about five, I stole cookies from the jar.' Ron said sheepishly. 'What about you Harry?'

'I made the glass from a snake enclosure disappear at the Zoo and my cousin fell in. The snake came out and by the time my cousin went to come out the glass had come back. He and my aunt started screaming and banging on the glass.' We all laughed, but then I remembered that day at the Zoo with Dudley. The exact same thing had happened to him. That day flashed back into my mind and I saw the nameless boy from school on the ground grinning up at the scene.

'Harry, what is your cousin's name?' I asked suspicious.

'Dudley.' He shrugged.

'Oh my gosh!' I shrieked.

'What?' Ron asked confused.

'I saw that happen at the Zoo. Harry you remember that girl Dudley was talking to? The one that yelled at him for being such a spoiled brat.'

'Yeah...Wait, that was you?' He asked shocked.

'Yes! I knew I recognised you when I saw you at Kings Cross! I always wanted to talk to you at school, but I couldn't because of that brute. This is great!' I beamed.

'Awesome.' Harry grinned.

'I didn't know that you were Dudley's cousin, that explains why you went to the Zoo with him. When we go home for the holidays I'll take you to the Zoo, my Mum works there and I get an all access pass to do anything with the animals, well except the Sharks, but still and I'll invite you guys too.' I smiled at my friends.


	20. Chapter 20

DREAM (third POV)

'Aww. She's adorable. Anyone would be lucky to have her.' A young woman with curly brown shoulder length hair was leaning over the edge of a cot. 'Of course I will, she's in good hands.' She stretched out her arms and scooped up a baby girl. She turned to the couple next to her; a dark haired man and a red haired woman. The woman smiled slightly at the baby, her eyes full of tears threatening to spill over.

'Thank you, Mrs Partridge.' She said quietly.

'You're welcome.'

'Goodbye.' The woman said as Mrs Partridge started to walk away. The baby looked over Mrs Partridge's shoulder and started wailing. The other woman let her tears fall as she sobbed into the man's clothes.

END DREAM

I woke and sat up, noticing a confused Hermione staring at me.

'What?' I asked.

'You were crying in your sleep, are you ok?' She asked concerned.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I said and I turned over and face away from her. What was that? I mean it was obviously a dream, but I've never had any like that before. I decided it was nothing and fell back to sleep again.

The next morning went just like any other except when I woke up I had a furry lump on top of my chest. I tried to sit up, but the lump wouldn't move. I groaned.

'Mabel get off.' She just kept sleeping. 'Come on Mabel, I've got to get ready and go down to breakfast.' I tried to push her off, but she wouldn't budge and then I had an idea. 'I can't give you breakfast unless you let me get up.' She opened one of her eyes sleepily and looked at me, but she still refused to move. 'It's not the weekend yet Mabel. It's only Tuesday, we've still got Wednesday, Thursday and Friday before we can sleep in.' It was then that she decided to get off me and jumped onto the floor. I got up after her and did my usually routine. I got dressed, brushed my hair, fed Mabel, grabbed my books and headed downstairs to the common room. Unsurprisingly it was empty, checking the clock on the wall I saw that it was only ten minutes until the Great Hall was open for breakfast. Which is about how long it takes me to get down there if I don't rush. So I headed out the portrait hole and started down the stairs.

When I got there Dumbledore greeted me with a smile along with the other teachers, with the exception of the dark potions professor.

'Good morning Miss Partridge.' Dumbledore greeted.

'Good morning Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Quirrel...Professor Snape.' I greeted them before sitting down. The rest of the students weren't to far behind me.

'What do you call a Gryffindor who likes food almost as much as Ron Weasley?' Harry asked. We all shrugged. 'Stephanie Partridge.' He replied and we all laughed.

'Very funny, I just happen to like getting up early.' I replied.

'Yeah, about that are you ok? You seemed pretty upset last night.' Mione asked.

'I'm fine.' I replied. 'Anyway what do we have first?'

'Flying lessons.' Harry replied. Apparently it's his favourite lesson and from what I've saw at the quidditch match he's really good. They had their first lesson while I was in the coma and Harry is said to have showed up Malfoy and caught Neville's rememberall and pulled up only inches in front of the window of Professor McGonagall's office. Which was why she put him on the Gryffindor quidditch team and from what I've heard from the other kids he's the youngest seeker in a century. Pretty impressive if you ask me especially for a boy of eleven.

'My first flying lesson, this'll be fun.' I smiled.

'You'll love it, it's great fun.' Harry said grinning broadly.

'I hope that Neville keeps his broom under control this time.' Mione said.

'Why what happened?' I asked.

'Oh his broom went crazy and he fell off and his robes got stuck on a statue, then he fell on to a metal torch holder before his robes ripped and he fell to the ground and broke his wrist.' She replied.

'Ouch, why didn't I see him in the- oh right.' Then it dawned on me, his wrist would have healed faster than I did. 'Anyway let's go.' I said after we ate and we headed out of the castle.


	21. Chapter 21

We were now lined up in two lines facing each other on the training ground with our grooms lying on the ground to our right. Hermione was next to Harry, who was next to me on my left and Ron was on my right, across from me was Pansy Parkinson who was next to Malfoy. It wasn't long before Madame Hooch showed up and class started.

'Good morning class.' She said as she walked the front of the lines.

'Good morning Madame Hooch.' The class chorused back.

'Now show me what we did last lesson. Go.' Everyone else put their right hand over their broom and told it "up", so I copied them. Harry was the first person to hold his broom and I quickly followed suit.

'Up.' I said sternly and the broom lifted to meet my hand and I gripped it tightly.

'Wow. We all had heaps of trouble when tried to do it last lesson.' Hermione said astonished. 'Well except Harry.'

'Yeah!' Ron agreed. 'How'd you do it?'

'I don't know.' I shrugged. 'Maybe this is my calling.' I joked.

'Now, all of you mount your brooms.' Madame Hooch instructed and we did as we were told. 'Same as last lesson you will all kick off from the ground, hover in the air for a moment, then lean forward and touch back down when I tell you. On my mark.' Then she blew her whistle and we pushed off from the ground.

I couldn't believe it I was hovering in mid air on a broomstick and it felt so cool! Harry looked like he was having fun even if it wasn't doing much as did everyone else. Hermione was having some trouble controlling her broom, but was managing well and Ron kept accidentally pushing the broom down and he nearly slipped off the end of it. It was quite funny.

'Now touch back down.' Madame Hooch ordered and leaning forward on the broom I came back down and landed without a hitch. 'Good, today we are going to be learning to control your broom while flying. You must lean whichever way you want to go, now I want all of you to fly once around the edge of the training ground and come back here.' She blew her whistle and we were off. I was a bit wobbly at first, but I got my confidence up and soon was racing around the he edge. Malfoy was out in front and he made sure that everyone knew it.

'What's the matter you lot? Am I too fast for you?' He asked laughing.

'In your dreams Malfoy.' I replied coming up behind him. I moved to the right to try and get around him, but he moved with me and stayed in my way. I looked back at Harry and signalled with a move of my head for him to go around the blonde in front of us while I kept him distracted.

'Give it up mudblood, you know I'm surprised they let you ride a broom after what happened at Halloween. Is it true what they said? That you went to save mudblood Granger and ended up fainting at the sight of the troll?' He asked smirking.

I snapped. How dare he say that! I sped up as much as I could and managed to level with him. Then I slammed into his side. He looked at me shocked. Serves you right you git. I slammed into him again, making him loosen his grip, then he tightened it again and bump red into me. We pushed and shoved each other all the way back to Madame Hooch, who was not impressed.

'What were you doing? You could have been hurt, we already had an incident last lesson and I don't want anyone else getting injured.' We apologised and while she was still angry she didn't take points and before long the lesson finished. So we walked back into the castle.

'What happened with Malfoy?' Ron asked.

'It was nothing I just overreacted.'

'Are you sure? You seemed pretty angry.' Harry remarked.

'He just said something that I didn't like, that's all, I can't even remember what it was.' I replied and walked ahead. I heard the others whispering.

'I wonder what happened?' Harry asked.

'Whatever it was she doesn't want to talk about, it's probably best if we don't mention it again.' Hermione suggested.

'Yeah because after what I just saw, I really don't want to make her mad.' Ron replied.


	22. Chapter 22

**Please R&amp;R. I would really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter I just love it.**

That afternoon after class we went back to the library to search for anything on Nicholas Flamel. The others didn't say anything about what happened at flying, so I was happy with that and I searched through the library until the others went to dinner. I wasn't hungry and stayed longer, at least until the librarian kicked me out and I went up to the tower. On the way I stopped when I felt something hard in my shoe, so I leaned on the wall and took my shoe off. Then a panel on the wall swung open, I stared I knew that many old castles had secret passage ways, but I never expected to find one! So I put my shoe back on (after getting the rock out) and went inside. It was dark and full of cobwebs, I took out my wand and cast a spell that Professor Flitwick had taught us.

'Lumos.' The tip of my wand lit up creating enough light so that I could walk around and see where I was going. The passage way was full of curves and corners and I just kept walking wherever my feet wanted to take me. I brushed the cobwebs out of my way as they grew more common and eventually I reached another wall with an unlit torch. After reading to many mystery novels I thought that might be a way out so I grabbed it and pulled it down. Sure enough the wall swung open and I stepped out into a corridor, when I looked around I realised I was right near the Great Hall. After all that I regained my apatite so I went in and joined the others in some dessert.

'Where were you?' Hermione asked.

'I just hung around at the library for a while until Madame Pince asked me to leave then I went for a walk and came back here.' I replied. It was true, but I decided to keep the secret passage ways secret, after all who knows it might come in handy.

'Sounds like fun.' Ron rolled his eyes dramatically.

'Anyway did you find anything?' Harry asked changing the subject.

'No.' I shook my head. 'Maybe tomorrow, but right now I'm tired enough to sleep for a year.' I said, the others looked at me slightly alarmed and it took me a moment to work out why. Then I realised after the coma that probably wasn't the best thing to say. 'Not literally.' I added. They all laughed. 'Anyway, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning.' Then I left through the doors of the Great Hall, but Hermione followed me out. 'Going. To bed too?'

'Yeah, it's been a long day and we've got another one tomorrow.' She replied as we walked up the stairs to the Tower. When we got to the portrait Hermione spoke the password and the Fat Lady let us into the common room. We both went straight up to the girls dorm and got ready for a good nights sleep. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, it seemed like flying had taken its toll on me; my honey blonde hair had become even more frizzy than Hermione's. I took it out of the low ponytail that I always put it in and let it flow down over my shoulders. I then had a shower and cleaned my teeth while Hermione waited outside. We then swapped, Hermione went and got ready for bed, I gave Mabel her dinner and got into my bed.

'Today was fun.' I said as Hermione got into her own bed.

'Yeah it was.' She smiled back. I was about to say goodnight and go to sleep when our other roommate walked in; Parvati Patil.

'Hey Hermione, hey Stephanie.' She greeted us.

'Hi Parvati.' We replied.

'I heard about what happened at flying lessons, is it true that Draco gave you a hard time?' She asked.

'Oh it wasn't that much, just a spat. Anyway I'm going to sleep, see you in the morning.' I rolled over and quickly fell asleep.

The weeks continued to roll on and soon Christmas was upon us. The Great Hall was decorated with a Christmas tree and we got a surprise when we went to dinner as Professor Dumbledore made snow fall from the ceiling. By now of course everyone was talking about their plans for the holidays and organising times to meet up over the winter break. I was expecting to go home and spend Christmas like we always do, with Dad opening his presents first, then Mum is allowed to open the one present that Dad buys for her and I'm sent to my room without any presents at all. Once Mum bought me a Christmas present; it was a plain gold locket with Rose engraved on it in pretty cursive writing and other than Mabel that's the only present I've been given that Dad didn't get rid of.

We were sitting in the Great Hall for lunch when the mail showed up today and surprisingly an owl dropped a letter for me. When I opened it I saw my holiday plans had just changed.

'What is it Steph?' Harry asked.

'It's from my Mum and Farher, apparently Father likes that I'm going to boarding school. He's gotten used to not having me around and he is so happy that he doesn't want me home this holiday, in fact he doesn't want me to come home until I have no other choice.' I said reading the letter aloud.

'Oh Steph, I'm sure he doesn't mean it.' Hermione said feeling sorry for me. I sighed and shook my head.

'Oh he means it, he's never liked me. Besides I hate him to, I'm glad not to have to see him again until the end of the year.' I said happily, but inside the news still hurt. This meant that I wouldn't get to see Mum until the end of the year either and she was who I really missed. 'Excuse me.' I said and I left the table.

Once I was out of sight from everyone I ran back up to the Tower and into the common room. I went up to the girls dormitory, took a quill from my inside one of my books and I sat on the floor in front of my window. I ripped a blank piece of parchment out of the same book that I had taken the quill from, dunked the quill I my ink pot and started to write a letter back to my Mum.

Dear Mum,

I don't mind spending the holidays here at Hogwarts, it really is a great place and I won't be alone. Many other students aren't going home this Christmas either and I've heard that those who stay get a small "party" to celebrate with those teachers who are staying. So you don't need to worry about me and I'll see you at the end of the school year. I'll write again soon.

Love Stephanie.

I got up and closed the letter in an envelope before taking it to the owlery to give to an owl who would take it to my house. When I got there I gave it to a a brown owl who then took off towards home. I went back to the Great Hall where the others were and finished lunch with them before the next class, which was herbology.


	23. NOT a Chapter

**Hey guys sorry, but this isn't a chapter I just wanted to do this to clear up a few questions that have been asked.**

**Guest- Stephanie has remembered Harry from primary school and she will find out why she is a year older than everyone else, but probably not in this story it is most likely to happen in the sequel.**

**Guest- I didn think about that, thank you for telling me. I have now changed it so that now she was on,y in her coma for a month and a half instead of two and a half. I was originally only going to have it a month and a half, but I was sure if that was long enough.**

**Guest-I didn't even realise that I put Alicia in, sorry, I'll edit her out.**

**Guest-that was a mistake, I have added the correct chapter in to replace the duplicate one.**

**Guest-once again that "wedding" bit was a spell check error from my computer and I have corrected that in the chapter**

**Guest- I did mess up with the months and I have corrected that mistake, also yes Stephanie did find it odd that was given a locket with Rose written on it instead of her own name, but she still kept it close to her because it was the first present her mother gave her, although I might be changing that.**

**Thank you all for your questions and reviews, please continue to review my story and ask me about anything that you think is wrong or shouldn't be there.**

**HermioneLeiaRide**


	24. Chapter 23

The day came for those who were going home to take the Hogwarts Express back to London so we were all (including the teachers) gathered at the front of the school to say goodbye. Hermione and Ron were about to board the train when Ron realised that he didn't have Scabbers with him so he raced back inside and all the way up to Gryffindor Tower.

'Typical Ron.' I laughed.

'Yeah.' Harry nodded.

'He'd better hurry or the train will leave without him.' Hermione said and she was right, Ron arrived just minutes before the train left. We waved goodbye as the they pulled away from the platform.

'Bye Harry! Bye Steph!' Ron said as he waved from the window.

'Bye guys!' Hermione called.

'See you!' Harry replied.

'Bye Mione! Bye Ron!' I called after them. 'Don't forget to write!' After we went back inside with the remaining students and teachers.

'You'll have the dorm to yourself now, Steph. All the girls from Gryffindor left.' Dean said smiling.

'Yeah, it will be nice.' I smiled back. 'So who's still here?'

'You, me, Dean, Lee and Wood.' Harry listed.

'Oliver Wood?'

'Yeah. He's the Gryffindor quidditch captain.'

'He was keeper at the last game I saw, I met him when I went to Diagon Alley to get my stuff before school started.' I explained.

'Hey Harry you forgot Lavender.' Dean said.

'Who?' I asked.

'Lavender Brown, see the girl over there?' He pointed to a girl with dirty blonde hair who was talking to a painting.

'Anyway I'm going to miss Hermione, even if it's not for that long.' I said sadly.

'Yeah, but think of it this way no Malfoy!' Harry cheered.

'Yay!' I joined in. Our celebration was interrupted by a cough from behind us, I turned around and saw Snape looming over us. 'Hello Professor.' I greeted.

'Hurry up and join the others in the Great Hall.' He barked. We ran inside and sat at the Gryffindor table. As I looked around I noticed that the other houses didn't have many students either. Then Dumbledore spoke.

'Now that all those students that are going home have left I wished to remind all of you that are staying that the rules used during the term still apply while you are here on brake so there will be no exceptions for returning to your common rooms late nor for for staying up past bedtime. You are free to do as you like for the remainder of the day, that is all.' Harry and I glanced at each other before leaving the Great Hall and heading out into the Entrance Hall.

'What do you want to do now?' I asked Harry.

'I don't know.' He shrugged.

'Why don't we take Hedwig outside and let her fly?' I suggested, Harry nodded smiling.

'Great idea Steph.'

So we brought Hedwig outside and let her stretch her wings out. I love Hedwig, she's so beautiful especially when she glides on the air and she's very intelligent. Harry and I stood together watching her for a while until I had an idea. I walked a few feet backwards so I was a little way behind Harry then I bent down and gathered a handful of snow, moulding into a ball as I stood back up. I took aim and threw it, smack into the back of his head. I laughed as it went down his neck and into his shirt. He turned around and glared at me playfully.

'I'll get you for that!' He yelled as I ran to take cover.

Soon the snowballs were flying and several others joined the fight. I was hiding behind a large pile of snow along with Lavender and Pansy and we were hurling large balls of the fluffy snow at Marcus Flint and Goyle.

'This is great!' Pansy smiled. 'Hang on, I see Potter, I'm gonna go get him.' She grinned and ran off, taking some snowballs with her.

'Aren't you going to warn Harry?' Lavender asked me.

'No, I started the fight because I threw a snowball at him!' I laughed. 'Besides it's all in fun.'

'So you won't mind if I do this?' She asked and threw a pile of snow in my face.

'Oh it is on now!' I said and I picked up as much snow as I could carry and threw it back at her. She squealed and ran, I chased after her laughing. I stopped when I ran into Oliver Wood.

'Stephanie?' He asked.

'Yeah, hey Wood.'

'I was wondering, would you come help me get Jordan?'

'Gladly.' I grinned and we ran off to find our friend.

The fight lasted almost four hours and by the end of it everyone was laughing and covered in snow. Wood and I had found Jordan and buried him with so much snow that he almost looked like a giant snowman and couldn't move from the waist down. Harry had helped us too and we also managed to bury Goyle after we knocked a ton of snow from off one of the castle roofs. Unfortunately Snape made us go find him and dig him up before we were allowed dinner and by the time we were finished Goyle was shivering so bad that when Wood conjures him a blanket and dropped it over his shoulders it fell off and his teeth were chattering relentlessly. We brought him back inside and straight to Madame Pomfrey.

'I heard about the snowball fight, it sounded like you were all having a good time.' She smiled as she gave Goyle a potion to help warm him up.

'It was great.' I replied, 'But we'd better go, we still haven't had dinner.'

'Very well, goodbye children.' She said and we headed back down to the Great Hall.

'I hope Goyle's not too bad.' I said.

'Why? I think he deserves what he got, besides it was funny.' Harry replied.

'Yeah, but if he's too bad it means we won't get to punish him for the rest of the holidays.' I grinned. Harry and Wood laughed.

'Hey, what happened to Hedwig I asked suddenly remembering Harry's snowy owl.

'She flew back up to the my dorm when the fight started.' He replied.

'Ok good. Hey, since there's not that many of us left dinner during the holidays won't be as big as it normally is will it?' I asked Wood. He shook his head.

'No, except on Christmas, but I'll leave that a surprise.' He winked.


	25. Chapter 24

Several weeks later and the day was finally here! Christmas had come at last! Mind you I don't know why I'm so excited about it because I know I'm not getting anything, but I guess it's just the feeling in the air. The happiness that you get from seeing a smile on the face of a friend or a family member. So I woke up extra early and rushed downstairs still in my pyjamas and waited for Harry. I noticed the large pile of presents underneath the tree, but I decided not to go near them. I didn't want the boys thinking that I was trying to find out what their presents were.

Harry raced on to the landing at the top of the stairs and grinned down at me, his eyes sparkled with happiness and I smiled up at him. Then he ran down the stairs and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back just as tightly.

'Merry Christmas, Steph.' He said next to my ear.

'Merry Christmas, Harry.' I replied.

'And a very merry Christmas to the both of you.' Wood said as he walked down from his dorm, smiling brightly. Harry and I let go of each other and I went over Wood and gave him a big hug.

'Merry Christmas...Oliver.' I teased.

'Merry Christmas...Stephanie.' He replied smirking and he let go of me. 'Merry Christmas Harry.' He said and he gave him a small hug.

'Merry Christmas Wood.' Harry grinned.

'Now what do you say we open some presents!' Wood said and he went over to the tree. Then he knelt down and picked up a present. 'Dean.' He read the label.

'Hey Dean, come open your present!' I yelled. No response so I ran up the stairs and nocked on their door. Then I pushed it open and saw that Dean was getting up and trying to pull Lee out of bed. 'Come on you guys, it's Christmas! You have presents!' Instantly the were both out of bed and running out the door. I laughed as I followed them back down to the common room.

'I believe this is yours.' Wood handed the present over to Dean and he sat on the lounge and opened it.

'Yes!' I cheered as he opened it. Wood read out the next one.

'Me!' He said happily setting it aside to open afterwards. Then a thought hit me; Lavender. She wasn't up. So I once again went back up to the dorms and brought her back down to join the fun. 'Lavender.' Wood gave her the present. 'Lavender.' Another present. 'Jordan.' Who had also joined in. 'Harry.' Harry stood still, 'Come on Harry, come get it.'

'I have a present?' He asked astonished.

'Yes!' Wood tossed it to him and he opened it.

'It's a cloak.' He said happily.

'Try it on.' I instructed happily. He put it behind his back and did it up around his neck, I was amazed. His body had disappeared and all that was left was his head. Everyone else was to busy with their own presents to notice and I was glad this wasn't something that should be told to everyone.

'My body's gone!' Harry said shocked. Wood saw and came over.

'It's an invisibility cloak, they're very rare.' He explained. 'Take it off and don't tell anyone else that you've got one.' Harry did as he was told, but he couldn't help looking proud. Then Wood went back to being our Santa and continued to hand out the remaining gifts.

'Who was it from?' I asked Harry.

'It doesn't say. It just says "your father left this in my possession before he died, it's time it was returned to you. Use it well." And that's it.'

'Hmm...' I said , but I let it go and listened to Wood read out the last of the names.

'Lee, Dean, me, Stephanie.' I stared at him, surely he was joking. No one ever gives me presents.

'That's not funny Wood.' I said frustrated.

'I'm serious Steph, have a look.' He gave me a small wrapped box. I looked at the the label.

'Stephanie Rose.' I read aloud. 'Strange, no one I know calls me that.' I looked to the others then back at the box. 'I'll open mine later.' I said and I put it in my trunk in the girls dorms. 'Now I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Let's go get breakfast.' I suggested and we all walked down to the Great Hall together.

Breakfast was pretty much the same except with the addition of crumpets. I had bacon, eggs, toast and a hash brown all washed down with a big glass of fresh orange juice. Then Dumbledore got up to talk to us, after all just because it wasn't dinner didn't mean he couldn't get our attention.

'I wanted to wish a Merry Christmas to all of you and I hope you enjoy your day, but before I sit back down and let you finish up i have an announcement, the Great Hall will be out of bounds after lunch time today until dinner. No one is to come near here until a teacher comes and tells you that it's time for dinner. That is all.' Then he sat down and I looked to Harry.

'Weird.' Harry said.

'I wonder why?' I said curious.

'We'll have to wait and see.' Wood shrugged.

So we went back to Gryffindor Tower and everyone started testing out their presents, except for Harry and I. I didn't want to open my present until later when I didn't have anyone watching. It's always a big thing for me when I get presents and normally I have to hide them or Father will punish me and get rid of them.

Later I went outside and wandered around the grounds, listening to the sound of the snow crunching under my feet as I walked until I came to the black lake. It was huge and due to the weather it was mostly frozen over. The crystal-like surface glittered in the winter sunlight and I breathed out slowly, watching the mist hang in the frosty air.

'It's so beautiful.' I whispered.

I sat on the shore of the now frozen lake for hours until the sun started to set and even then I didn't move. It was dark and the moon was shining in a the sky, while the landscape looked amazing in the daylight it looks even better when bathed in the soft light of the moon and stars. I knew if I didn't go in soon I would miss dinner, but I didn't really mind; in my opinion this has been the best Christmas I have ever been a part of. I was still staring at the sky when I felt my neck tingle and I knew someone was watching me. It was then that I finally started to feel the cold and I could tell who was there.

'Hello Professor Snape.' I said not turning around.

'Hello Miss Partridge.' He replied. 'Why are you not inside the castle? The Great Hall is about to be open for dinner.'

'I had a feeling that was the case, but I'm not hungry and I am quite happy here.' I replied curtly.

'You must come back to the castle, it is after the first curfew and if you do not comply I will be forced to take points from Gryffindor.' He said. I sighed and stood up, then the two of us walked back to the castle in silence.

Once we were back inside the Entrance Hall I looked at the group of students waiting in front of the large closed oak doors. When we joined them Harry turned to me and smiled.

'I saw you from my window in the Tower.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'What were you doing? I thought you would have hung out with Dean.'

'I did for a while, but then I went to sit in the dorm room and I watched you out the window.' He was going to say more, but muttering erupted and we decided to talk once we got inside. Dumbledore spoke and we jumped when his voice came from behind us.

'You may all go in now.' He smiled, but when the kids at the front tried to open he doors they didn't budge.

'How are we meant to go inside if the door won't open?' Someone asked.

'Move!'

'Let me through!'

'I can do it!'

'I'm stronger than you!'

People pushed and shoved to get to the front and try and open the door, some tried simply turning the handle, others ran into it trying to force it open and still others tried to unlock it with spells. The doors remained shut. I noticed Snape smirking as Harry and I were pushed toward the front of the group. When we finally stood in front of the door I closed my eyes and thought about this whole thing. It was obvious that Dumbledore and the other teachers wanted us to do something different so I pressed my hand against the door gently and just held it there.

'Please open.' I whispered.

The doors opened and as I opened my eyes I saw that the Great Hall had been redecorated with things not only from the wizarding world, but also from the muggle world the Christmas tree had been covered in what looked like glitter in the colours of the four houses and it sparkled it the light of the candles. Three of the four house tables had been moved from their usual places over to the sides of the hall so that only one of the tables remained in the centre. Underneath the Christmas tree was a large stack of presents which was confusing. Everyone had already exchanged gifts this morning so why were there more?

Anyway we took our seats and on the table appeared a traditional muggle Christmas dinner. It was nice to have all the houses together on one table, putting aside the usual rivalry and sharing the spirit of the season. We all ate until we were stuffed and then we still managed to find just enough room in our stomachs for dessert. Then the party started. Music started playing and people started dancing and laughing. Even the teachers were enjoying themselves and gifts started to be passed around, I went and sat in an abandoned corner of the room until Professor McGonagall came over with a large box and placed it in front of me.

'What's this?' I asked.

'A little present from the teachers just to say how much we love teaching you.' She explained and sat down opposite me. 'Well are you going to open it?' She asked. I gave her a small smile and began to unwrap the gift. It was a long red hooded cloak, with fluff around the edges. It was like a winter version of little red riding hood's cloak. I stood up and Professor McGonagall helped me put it on, it was great.

'I love it thank you.' I grinned.

'You're welcome.'

'If I might be so bold as to ask, who paid for it?'

'Well I don't think I should tell you that.' She replied.

'Please, just so I can thank them personally.' I asked giving her my best puppy dog eyes. She laughed and shook her head.

'Oh very well. I chose it because you're in Gryffindor and I think red is your colour and Professor Snape payed for it.' My eyes widened. The cold potion master bought a present? I had to go thank him.

'Thank you Professor.' I said and then I walked over to Snape who was still sitting in his usual spot at the teachers table.

'Yes Miss Partridge?' He drawled.

'I wanted to thank you for the cloak.'

'That really isn't necessary, but you're welcome.' He said quietly. I nodded then left him in peace.

I went and joined the others that were dancing, they looked hilarious so I guess I did too. We laughed at each other and fell over a few times and even Hagrid and some of the teachers joined in. The festivities went for hours and it wasn't long before I got tired so I disappeared back up to the Tower.

When I went into the dorm and sat on my bed where Mabel had been waiting for me, I gave her a pat and she purred beside me. Then I saw the present sitting in my open trunk. I decided to open it so I grabbed it and took it and Mabel downstairs into the common room.

I sat on the floor in front of the fireplace and carefully opened it. Inside was a small teardrop-shaped vile, it was filled with a smooth gold liquid that sparkled in the light of the fire. There was a string attached to the top of it and a note underneath it in delicate swirling writing, which read:

To my dear Stephanie Rose,

I'm giving you this gift to help with your adventure, please use it wisely.

There it was again; Stephanie Rose. Whoever this is they like to include my middle name a lot. Maybe it's a clue and it could help me find out who this is from. Absentmindedly my hand went to my neck where I felt the necklace Mum had given me and I pulled it forward just enough to read the inscription for at the million time. It made no sense why would she give me a necklace with my middle name on it, but as I looked at it I compared the writing to the writing on the letter. It was exactly the same! But there's no way Mum could have sent this, if Father found out he would have killed her (metaphorically speaking, or at least I don't think he actually would) and besides it looks magical. She wouldn't be able to get magical stuff.

So the question is who was the necklace really from and why would she lie?


	26. Chapter 25

I went to bed not long after that with the thought that Mum had lied to me still flying around in my head. I don't understand why would she lie? She's never lied to me before. So now along with helping to find out what Snape is trying to steal from Fluffy, I now have to find out who sent me this present and why my Mum lied.

That night the dreams/nightmares came back again, Father, Mum, the couple with the crying woman. They all started swirling around, I heard the baby crying and screaming, Father yelling, Mum's voice, the woman sobbing, the kids from muggle school, Dudley, Malfoy. "You freak!" "If there's one thing I don't do, it's tell lies." "It will be ok." "Go away you weirdo!" "I got a new bike, it's so great." "You fainted at the sight of the troll!" It continued until I woke up shaking in my bed.

I looked like over to the only other occupied bed, Lavender was still sleeping soundly so obviously I hadn't woken her. However I couldn't say the same about Mabel, she was now sitting near my feet looking at me with wide eyes. I reached down and gave her a pat, she meowed and walked up the bed towards me, then proceeded to rub her face against mine and she purred softly.

'Thanks Mabel, see you in the morning.' I smiled before laying back down and going off to sleep again.

However the next morning I woke up and saw the dorm room was empty, Lavender was gone. Confused I got out of bed and went to the top of the stairs, looking down I could see Harry sitting on the lounge watching the fire so I went and joined him.

'You took your time getting up this morning.' He said turning to face me.

'What time is it?' I asked.

'Ten o'clock.'

'Wow, I didn't realise I slept in so late.'

'It's ok, anyway, do you wanna go get some breakfast?'

'Sure.' Then we stood up and left the common room.

Breakfast was the same as usual and the Great Hall had been returned to normal, with the tables back in their usual spots and the houses ignoring each other again. The teachers stayed quiet and didn't address the students, so life was continuing on as if yesterday hadn't happened.

We spent the rest of the day just talking and wandering around. I wore my new cloak and Harry had been given extra sweets, both muggle and wizard, and he offered to share them with me. So we ate them in the currently empty boys dorm, we would have eaten them in my dorm, but boys aren't allowed in because apparently the stairs flatten out into a slide so they can't walk up them. I would like to see that happen to Malfoy and watch him scream!

'I love caramels.' I said munching on one of the many jersey caramels in the

large bag.

'I like the chocolate frogs.' Harry replied. 'Besides I think I might start collecting the cards.'

'Hey, I dare you to eat a Berty Botts Every Flavour Bean.' I challenged.

'If you do it with me.' He replied and I nodded. So we each grabbed a random bean and ate it, Harry nearly spat his out as did I. 'Yuck! Tripe.'

'Ugh! Liquorice.' Swallowed the lolly then laughed as Harry did the same.

'So what was the other present you got?' He asked causally grabbing a jelly slug.

'This.' I showed him the vile that I now wear around my neck next to the necklace. 'And this.' I gave him the note. 'The writing is the same as my locket.'

'You never told me that you have a locket.' He said surprised.

'Yeah, have a look.' I took it out from underneath my shirt and showed him. He looked at it then glanced at the letter.

'You're right, "Rose" looks exactly the same. 'Who gave you the locket?'

'My Mum.'

'So your Mum sent you this?'

'No. Neither of those match her handwriting and she doesn't use my middle name very much. So she lied to me and all of this has come from someone else.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah.' I replied and we slipped into an awkward silence, neither of us knowing what to say next until Harry spoke.

'You know I'm always here for you. Hermione and Ron are to.'

'I know, but I'd like to keep this between the two of us.'

'Ok.' He replied. 'Do you have any idea who sent this stuff to you? Or why they did?'

'No, but I'm going to find out.' I said determined.

'Speaking of finding out, what about Nicholas Flamel? We still need to find out what Fluffy's guarding.

'We should go check the library.'

'We've looked a hundred times though.'

'We haven't been in the restricted area and with your invisibility cloak, we could do it easily.'

'Alright, tonight then?'

'Sure, after everyone else has gone to bed.'


	27. Chapter 26

That night I lied and n bed waiting for the rest of the students to get to bed so that Harry and I could sneak off to the library. The two of us went back to the library just to make sure that we hadn't missed anything and while I was there I found out about the vile I had been given for Christmas. The golden liquid is actually a potion called "liquid luck" (there is another name, but this one's easier) and it makes who ever drinks it lucky so that anything they want to achieve goes well! With that in mind I had a pretty big gulp before I went downstairs to find Harry standing near the portrait hole with his cloak.

'Are you ready?'

'Yeah.' I replied and the two of us go underneath his cloak and walked out of the portrait hole.

Getting to the library was easy, we crept down the stairs to the right floor and walked around until we found the entrance to a the library. Then we set about getting into the restricted section with the only annoyance being the squeaky old gate. Once we were inside Harry put the lantern on the ledge in front of the books and we took of the cloak of invisibility.

Then I grabbed the lamp and started scanning the shelves looking for Nicholas Flamel. I looked for a good twenty minutes, but nothing came up so I drank some more of that potion and before I knew it the bottle was nearly finished. That was when things started to go down hill.

Harry opened one of the books and the pages stretched into a face and screamed. Harry fought to close the book, but the damage was already done and I could hear Filch coming. In the rush to get back underneath the cloak I knocked the lantern over and it smashed on the floor. I shuddered at the sound and my breathe quickened as I knew we were in trouble, hoping that the potion I drank would give us the luck to escape. Harry and I backed up as we saw Mrs Norris meowing coming towards us followed by Filch.

'Show yourself!' He demanded. 'You can't hide from me.' He said searching for us. We managed to get out of the library just as he found the broken lantern. We ran until we came to a corridor I hadn't seen before and we saw Professor Quirrel backed up against a wall, cowering from Professor Snape.

'Severus, I-I...' He stuttered, Snape was holding onto his collar.

'You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrel.' He said.

'W-what do you mean?' He asked nervous.

'You know perfectly well what I mean.' Then he paused and slowly turned his head and looked straight at us. We both covered our mouths and backed towards the door as he stretched his arm out and attempted to grab the cloak. Quirrel, still scared looked at him confused and glanced at the spot Snape had been looking at. Then Snape returned his attention to Quirrel and pointed his finger close to Quirrel's face. 'We will have another little chat soon, when you've had time to decide where your loyalty lies.' Then Filch arrived carrying the broken lantern. Snape let go of Quirrel and stepped backwards away from him.

'I found this in the restricted section, it's still hot. Which means, there's a student out of bed!' Instantly the teachers and the caretaker went to search for the students while we slipped into an unused classroom. We went further inside until Harry spotted a large mirror, the two of us walked up to it and Harry stood in front of it and gasped.

'What is it?' I asked. He moved forward and placed his hand on the mirror.

'Can't you see? It's my parents.' He said happy and at the same time confused. I shook my head all I could see was his reflection. 'Stand here.' He moved out of the way so that I could stand in front of it. 'You see them, don't you.'

I stared into the mirror and looked as a shadowy figure appeared. I couldn't really see who it was as the edges were whisky like mist and the image was clouded.

'Who is that?' I asked in a whisper. I was so engaged to that I didn't even hear the door open and I screamed as I was yanked away from the mirror and I fell to the ground. When I looked up I saw Filch's ugly face sneering down at me.

'You're coming to the headmaster's office.' He said and he dragged me across the floor as I tried to stand. I glanced around for Harry, but he was nowhere in sight. Filch continued to drag me down the corridors, often yanking on my arm just so I'd stumble or fall over. I cried as he yanked me off the floor by my hair. Then I heard a voice call out to us.

'Let her go Filch!'

Professor Snape was walking towards us and he seemed even angrier than when I had seen him with Quirrel not long before. Filch shook his head and pulled my hair harder to get me to stand.

'I caught her in one of the classroom, staring at herself in a mirror. I'm taking her to the Headmaster's office.'

'I will take her.' He offered.

'No need Professor, I can do it.' He smiled down at me slyly. I glared back at him through the tears that had flooded my eyes.

'Let her go Filch.' He said menacingly. Filch backed down and let go of my hair, I fell forward slightly and put my head on my knees. 'Come Miss Partridge.' He said and he started to walk away, I started to get up, but I didn't move fast enough and Filch was quick to point that out.

'Get up!' He hissed and he pulled me up by my ear. I then ran to get away from him and caught up with Snape. When he was sure that we were completely alone he stopped and turned to face me.

'Are you alright Miss Partridge?'

'Yes.' I replied, not looking him in the eye.

'Don't lie to me Miss Partridge.'

'Fine, if you must know, I'm not ok! My head hurts, so do my legs, I have been dragged on the floor by a creep and I'm about to get a detention.' I cried. Then I kept walking and Snape followed and we headed to Dumbledore's office.


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, I need some more reviews please.**

I walked into the office and looked around, unsurprisingly Dumbledore was still awake and sitting at his desk. He looked up from whatever it was that he had been doing before we arrived and turned his attention to Snape.

'What's this then?' He asked.

'Miss Partridge was out after curfew and she snuck into the restricted section in the library.' Snape replied.

'I see and what do you propose we do about it?' Dumbledore asked expectantly.

'Detention is the usual punishment if a student does this, is it not Headmaster?'

'Normally, Severus, but has anyone asked Miss Partridge for her side of the story?'

I cut Snape off answered myself.

'No Sir.'

'Then why don't you tell us what happened.' He said and offered me a seat. I sat down and started to explain what I wanted them to know from the events of earlier tonight, making sure not to mention Harry's involvement, the invisibility cloak or why I/we were in the restricted section.

'To be perfectly honest Sir, I probably deserve detention and I understand if I get one.'

'You will not be receiving detention Miss Partridge, however I recommend that you get back to Gryffindor Tower and get some rest. Professor Snape will escort you back.'

So I walked to the Tower with Snape and I left him at the portrait hole, after going inside I went straight up to bed and fell asleep.

It was around lunchtime when I woke up, but I didn't attempt to get up. My legs pained from the night before, as did my head so I stayed in bed for most of the day until Lavender dragged me into the Great Hall to get dinner.

'I'm not hungry Lavender, really.' I explained to her as she dragged me over to the Gryffindor table.

'You haven't had any food since last nights dinner, you need to eat!' She replied defiantly. It was obvious that she wasn't going to let me go back to the tower until I'd eaten something, so I gave in and ate dinner with her and Harry.

'Are you ok? What happened last night?'

'Not much, I didn't get detention so I was lucky.' I replied.

'I'm sorry that I hid, I just freaked out a bit.' He apologised.

'It's ok.' I replied. I didn't want to tell him about Filch, so I kept to myself and changed the subject.

After dinner I went back to the tower and sat in front of my window. Lavender was still downstairs in the common room with some of the boys, it seemed like she knew I needed space. Even Mabel was getting the vibe and fell asleep on my bed instead of sitting with me. I got out my books and decided to finish my charms essay to try and clear my head. However as hard as I tried I couldn't concentrate, I was just to confused with all of this stuff. Nothing makes sense and while I know my friends want to help, and I just need to sort this out on my own.

**Sorry it's a short chapter, but the next one will be better I promise.**


	29. Chapter 28

School had started again and everyone was back, things returned to normal. Except the nightmares hadn't stopped. Almost every night I'd wake up, shaking or crying and Hermione was beginning to notice. She would watch me and wake me up when I'd start crying in my sleep and she would ask me to tell her what was wrong, but I can't. This is starting to make me go crazy and I don't know why? It all started because of that letter at Christmas and now it just won't stop! Anyway this morning I woke extra early and got ready, I went down to the Hall not caring if anyone saw me or didn't like what I was doing.

I had to see Dumbledore, I have to find out what is wrong with me.

I went into the Great Hall and found Dumbledore talking with a very angry Professor Snape.

'How dare he treat her like that, he-' Snape fumed until Dumbledore interrupted him and they turned to stare at me.

'Miss Partridge, what brings you here so early?' Dumbledore asked.

'I-I-I.' I stuttered before turning and racing out the door. I ran until I found the entrance to the secret passageway, then I slipped inside and let the wall close behind me. I sat on the ground and stayed silent for ages until I heard the other kids coming down to breakfast so I came out and joined them. They didn't ask me any questions about where I'd been so I didn't talk about it and after we went to class. Then at lunch Harry said something I was beginning to think I'd never hear.

'I found him.' We all looked at him expectantly as he read the back of a chocolate frog card. 'Albus Dumbledore, current Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. I thought I'd seen that name before!'

'Follow me.' Hermione grinned and she led us to the library where we now knew what to look for and it wasn't long before we found him. 'Nicolas Flamel is a well-known alchemist and only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with incredible powers. The Philosopher Stone is also responsible for the Elixir of Life, a magic substance that will make the drinker immortal.' Hermione paused noticing the look on Ron's face. 'It means you'll never die.' She explained.

'I know what it means!' Ron replied angrily.

'That's what Fluffy's guarding, that's what Snape wants, the Philosopher Stone.' I said confidently.

'We should go talk to Hagrid about this after class this afternoon.' Harry suggested and that's what we did.

As soon as school had finished for the day we all headed outside and down to Hagrid's hut to talk to him. The walk didn't take to long as soon we were all standing outside his door and Harry knocked. Hagrid opened and looked at us before starting to shut the door again.

'Hello, sorry to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today.'

'We know about the Philosopher Stone.' We all said in unison. The door swung back open.

'Oh.' Hagrid said deadpan and slightly annoyed. Then he let us in.

'Professor Snape's trying to steal it.' Harry said as we walked over to the table and sat down.

'Snape? Oh you're not still on about him are ya?'

'We know he's trying to steal it, we just don't know why.' He insisted.

'Snape's one of the teachers protecting the stone, he's not about to try and steal it.' Hagrid replied.

'What?' I asked confused.

'You heard. Alright now, I'm a bit preoccupied today-'

'Wait, one of the teachers?' Ron asked.

'Of course! There are other things protecting the stone aren't there? Spells, enchantments.' Hermione said.

'That's right, waist of time if you ask me. Ain't no one going to get past Fluffy, ain't a soul knows how except for me and Dumbledore... I shouldn't have told you that.'

I had to hold in a laugh, he's always telling us stuff that he's not supposed to and yet he never learns. Then again I suppose if he didn't tell us we wouldn't know half of the stuff we do. Then something started making noises from the pot of the fire. Hagrid put his hands in and scooped out what looked like a giant burnt egg and brought it over to the table.

'Ow, ooooooh...' He said trying to carry it.

'Hagrid, what exactly is that?' Harry asked as Hagrid sat down with us.

'Well that's a... That's a...'

'I know what that is.' Ron said amazed. 'Hagrid where did you get one?'

'I won it, off a stranger down at the pub. He seemed quite glad to be rid of it as a matter of fact.'

'Hang on is that what I think it is?' I asked as the egg shock on the table and shell started to crack. Then we had to duck as pieces shattered everywhere and there on the table stood a little baby dragon.

'Hagrid is that a dragon?' Hermione asked astonished.

'Not just a dragon, that's a Norwegian Ridgeback. My brother Charlie works with these in Romania.'

'Isn't he beautiful.' Hagrid said smiling as the dragon turned to face him. 'Oh bless him look he knows his mummy.' I didn't point out how it was impossible for him to be a mummy. 'Hello Norbert.'

'Norbert?' Harry asked.

'Well he's gotta have a name don't he?' He tickled underneath Norbert's tiny chin with his fingers. Norbert let out a cute little squeak. Then we stepped back as Norbert coughed and flames shot out of my mouth, singeing Hagrid's beard. I laughed at the look on his face as he tried to put it out. 'He'll have to be trained up a bit, of course.' Then Norbert hiccuped and small sparks came out of his mouth.

'Are you allowed to have a dragon at school?' I asked.

'Well I assumed so.'

'Hang on, who's that?' Hagrid asked looking at the window. We all turned and looked just in time to see a flash of blonde hair disappear.

'Malfoy.' I grimaced. 'Wait how long have we been here? It's dark, which means-'

'It's after curfew!' Harry and I smacked ourselves in the face (not to hard mind you).

'Your all be in trouble now, quick, you'd better get back to the castle.' Hagrid suggested and we did as we were told. When we got back Professor McGonagall was not pleased to see us.

**Oh dear, I bet you can guess what's going to happen next.**


	30. Chapter 29

'Under no circumstances is a student to be outside the castle after dark and as punishment fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor.' McGonagall said angrily.

'Fifty?' Harry said appalled.

'Each.' We looked at each other shocked. 'And all five of you will receive detention.' The Draco stepped forward to McGonagall's desk.

'Perhaps I heard you wrong Professor, but I thought you just said the five of us.'

'You heard me correctly Mr Malfoy, you see, as noble as your intentions were you too were out of bed after hours.'

So three days later Filch escorted us to detention at Hagrid's hut after dark, on the way he told us about how detention use to happen and from what he said I'm glad it changed.

'I remember the old punishments, used to hang kids up by their thumbs and leave 'em hang'n for hours. Man I miss the screaming.'

I shuddered, how can anyone be so cruel and insensitive? I was glad when we got, to Hagrid's hut. Speaking of Hagrid, he was sitting on the step of his hut playing a tune on what looked like pan pipes, it sounded kinda mournful. Filch groaned.

'Oh you're not still on about that stinking dragon, are you?'

'Dragon? You mean Norbert? What happened to him?' I asked.

'Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to be with the colony.' Hagrid said sadly.

'Well that's good isn't it? He'll be with his own kind.' Hermione said.

'But what if he don't like Romania? What is the other dragons are mean to him? He's just a baby after all.' Hagrid sniffled.

'Oh pull yourself together man, you're going into the forest after all.' Filch instructed. 'You've got to have your wits about you.'

'The forest? I thought that was a joke!' Malfoy was horrified. 'Students aren't allowed in there, besides there are...' He paused as we heard a howl from the trees. 'Werewolves.'

'Oh there's more than werewolves in there, you can be sure of that. Nighty night.' Then Filch left and Hagrid led us into the forest. He stopped when he came to a puddle of what looked like liquid mercury (otherwise known as quicksilver), which is highly poisonous. I couldn't help, but wonder A) why this was in the forest and B) why Hagrid had brought us to it.

'Hagrid, what is that?' I asked. He bent over and stuck his thumb and forefinger is the silvery substance, then turned to us.

'You see that?' We all nodded. 'That is unicorn blood. I found one of them dead the other night and this one's been hurt bad by something, our job is to find it. So Ron, Hermione, you two'll come with me.' Hermione nodded silently.

'Ok.' Ron whimpered.

'Stephanie, Harry, you'll go with Malfoy.' Harry and I nodded.

'Ok, then I get fang!' Malfoy demanded.

'Fine, just so's you know, he's a ruddy coward.'

Then we split up and headed our separate ways, Harry and I walked beside Malfoy who was carrying the lantern and holding Fang on his lead. As much as I hate Malfoy, I can't help thinking that this might not be so bad, after all maybe this might teach him not to spy on us and tell McGonagall.

'Wait 'till my father hears about this, this is servant stuff!' Malfoy fumed.

'If I didn't know any better, Draco, I'd say you were scared.' Harry countered.

'I'm not scared, Potter.' He said, then a noise sounded from behind us, he whipped around to look. 'Did you hear that?' I nodded shrugging. 'Come on Fang.' He sped up to walk ahead. 'Pff, scared.' He mumbled.

'He so is.' I whispered, to Harry.

I started to try and catch up to Malfoy, as he was the only one of us who had a lantern and that is the only light to see by. Without it we would soon be bumping into the trees that loomed tall in the darkness and the mist the hovered over the ground made it impossible to see the roots so tripping over was easy. Before too long we came into a small clearing, I stopped when I saw a cloaked figure hunching over the body of a unicorn, the sound of slurping filled our ears. My gaze turned to Harry as he started hissing in pain with his hand on his scar. Whatever this creature is it is not friendly.

The cloak slowly turned to face us and all we saw was a large mouth dripping with the silver blood of the unicorn. Malfoy screamed and ran, taking both Fang and the lantern with him. Harry and quickly backed up and the creature glided towards us, until stood up to it's full height and started to walk towards us. We continued to go backwards until Harry tripped on a a stray root and fell, pinned up against the large mound that we had been walking on before. I pulled out my wand, but before I could use it a thundering of hooves distracted the creature and a centaur jumped over the top of Harry and I and landed in front of us facing the cloaked creature. The centaur reared up and kicked at the creature with it's front legs, scaring the creature and causing it to glide away until it flew up into the trees. Breathing a sigh of relief, I helped Harry up and we carefully walked over to the centaur.

'Mr Potter, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here, the forest is not safe at this time, especially for you.'

'But what was that thing you saved me from?' Harry asked.

'A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn, drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death, but a terrible price. For you have slain something so pure that as soon as the blood touches your lips you will have a half life, a cursed life.'

'But who would choose such a life?' I asked.

'Can you think of no one?' The centaur asked. Then it dawned on us.

'Do you mean to say that thing that killed the unicorn, that was drinking it's blood, that was Voldemort?' Harry asked shocked.

'Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?'

'The Philosopher Stone!' I replied. Now things were starting to make sense, with the elixir Voldemort would be able to return. Oh this is bad... Before we could say anything else Hagrid, Hermione, Ron and Malfoy appeared at the top of one of the slopes.

'Hello Firenze, I see you've met our young Mr Potter and Miss Partridge. You alright there you two?' Hagrid asked suspicious. We both nodded then looked to Firenze.

'Mr Potter, Miss Partridge, this is where I leave you. You are safe now, good luck.' Then he galloped off into the darkness.

Back in the common room everyone had gone to bed so we could speak freely about what had just happened in the forest.

'I know why Snape wants the stone.' I said, the others looked at me expectantly. 'He wants to give it to Voldemort, because with the Elixir of Life Voldemort can come back.'

'You don't think he'll...kill you, do you?' Ron asked worried.

'If he'd if he'd had the chance I think he might have tried to kill me tonight.' Harry replied.

'And to think I've been worried about my potions final.' Ron gulped.

'Hold on. Who's the one wizard that Voldemort always feared?' Hermione asked. We shrugged. 'Dumbledore! As long as Dumbledore's around, you're safe, as long as Dumbledore's around you can't be touched.'

**Hey guys, thanks for reading I just wanted to say that more reviews are welcome and thati will be finishing the story soon.**


	31. Chapter 30

So we walked to Hagrid's hut and he was still playing those pan pipes, obviously Norbert was pretty important to him.

'Wait a minute, of course!' Harry said and he quickened his pace. 'Why didn't I see it before?'

'What is it?' Ron asked.

'How many people do you know that walk around with dragon eggs in their pockets?' Then he ran ahead and we followed after him. 'Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg?'

'It told you some fellow I met down at the pub.' Hagrid shrugged.

'What did he looked like?'

'Well I don't know, I didn't see his face, he kept his hood up.'

'This stranger, you and he must've talked.'

'Well he wanted to know what kinds of creatures I looked after and I told him after Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem. I told him that the trick to any beast is to know how to calm it, take Fluffy all you've got to do is play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep.' The four of us looked at each other in shock. 'I shouldn't have told you that.' Hagrid said then we ran to McGonagall's office to ask to talk to Dumbledore to tell him what we knew and to warn him about Snape.

'We need to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!' Harry said as we rushed up to the desk.

'I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here at the moment, he had an urgent matter with the Ministry.'

'But it's about the Philosopher Stone, someone's going to try and steal it.' Harry explained. McGonagall was shocked; obviously we really weren't meant to know about that.

'Well I don't know how you found out about the stone, but I can assure you that it is perfectly well protected. Now all of you go back to your dormitories, quietly.' She said and we left. Once we got out in the empty corridor we started talking again.

'What are we going to do?' I asked.

'Snape is going to try and steal the stone, then Voldemort can attack Harry.' Ron said.

'And now that Dumbledore's gone.' Hermione sighed.

'Wait a minute you guys, Snape's coming.' I hissed.

'What would three young Gryffindors like yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?' Snape asked.

'Well...w-we...were just...uh...' Hermione stuttered.

'You ought to be careful. People will think you're...' He trailed off, noticing Harry glaring at him. 'Up to something.' Then he turned and walked away, his robes billowing behind him.

'We've got to go after it, tonight.' Harry said and the decision was made.

So that night after everyone else had gone to bed Hermione and I snuck out of the dormitory and down into the common room where we met Harry and Ron. Ron saw Neville's toad on the arm of the chair.

'Trevor! Go! You shouldn't be here!' Ron hissed.

'Neither should you.' Neville said appearing from out of the darkness, then he came and stood in front of us blocking our way to the portrait hole. 'You're sneaking out again, aren't you?'

'Neville, listen-' Harry commanded.

'No I won't let you, you'll get Gryffindor into trouble again! I-I'll f-fight you.' He said, bringing his fists up in front of him.

'Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this. Petrificus totalus.' Hermione waved her wand and Neville froze like stone and fell flat to the floor. Ron stared at her startled.

'You're a little scary sometimes, you know, brilliant, but scary.' Ron said and Hermione put her wand away.

'Let's go.' Harry said and we walked past Neville's body to the portrait hole. 'Sorry.' Harry apologised.

'Sorry.' Hermione whispered.

'Sorry Neville.' I said apologetically as I went past.

'It's for your own good, you know.' Ron said and we left the tower.

The four of us slipped under the cloak and walked silently down the staircases together until we reached the third floor corridor. We walked through the darkness until Hermione spoke.

'Ouch! Ronald, that was my foot!' She whispered angrily.

'Sorry.' Ron replied and we continue to the door where Hermione took out her wNd and pointed it at the lock.

'Alohomora.' She said and the lock came undone. We all slipped inside and stared as the cloak was blown straight off of us. 'He's...'

'Snoring.' I giggled. Then I turned and saw a large harp playing a sweet melody on itself.

'Snape's already been here and he's put a spell on the harp.' Harry explained. 'Come on, we need to move Fluffy's paw.' The four of us walked over to where one of the giant dogs paws laid over the trapdoor, we bent down and with a few grunts and groans and a lot of effort we were able to slid it over just enough to open the wooden door in the floor. 'Now I'll go down first, don't follow me until I give you a sign. If anything goes wrong get yourselves out.' Ron and Hermione nodded, I shook my head there was no way I was going to leave my friend behind if something goes bad. Then I noticed the silence of the room.

'Does it seem a bit...quiet, to you?' I asked.

'The harp, it's stopped playing.' Hermione said looking over her shoulder. We all froze. Then Ron started going on about something.

'Ew, gross!' I looked and I saw a load of white gooey slime running down over his shoulder and on his jumper. Then we looked up and saw Fluffy looming over us, we screamed and jumped down the hole before landing on a huge plant. 'Few, it's lucky this plant thing's here really.' Then the vines started to move, more sprouted from the existing parts and headed towards us, they crossed over my legs and curled around my shoulders. I started to panic.

'Woah!' Harry gasped and he tried to pull it off him. We started to try and wriggle out of it, but it just got worse. Ron started to claw at it and tried to push himself forward while it was pulling him back.

'Hermione what is this stuff?' I asked as it tangled around my middle.

'It's Devils Snare. Just relax, if you don't it will only you kill you faster.' She explained closing her eyes and keeping still.

'Kill us faster? Oh now I can relax!' Ron tried to rip and pull at the plant as hard as he could, Harry started to take Hermione's advice and I writhed both in anger with the plant and in fear for my health. Panic rose in my throat and I started hyperventilating. Then Hermione sunk down into the plant and disappeared.

'Hermione!' She we called out.

'Hermione where are you?' Harry asked frightened.

'Do as I say, just relax!' She called back and Harry complied. Within minutes he too disappeared somewhere beneath me. The vines started curling around my throat and I took the hint. I stopped fighting and sat still, allowing the vines to cave out beneath me and I fell to the floor.

'Ouch.' The floor was stone and I hit it with a loud thud.

'Are you alright?' Harry asked as he helped me up.

'Yeah.'

'Help! Help me!' Ron cried as he battled with the giant plant.

'He's not relaxing is he?' Hermione asked.

'Apparently not.' Harry replied.

'I've got to do something, um, oh I remember reading something in Herbology.' Hermione paced and tapped her head. 'Devils Snare, Devils Snare is deadly fun...but will sulk in the sun that's it! Devils Snare hates sunlight!' She pointed her wand upwards and shouted. 'Lumos Helem!' A bright light shone from the end of her wand, the plant roared and retreated, letting Ron fall to the ground hard. He picked himself up and looked at us, then back up to where there was now a gaping hole.

'Few, lucky we didn't panic.' He sighed casually. I rolled my eyes at him.

'Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology.' Harry corrected. Then we kept walking.

'You should be thanking Hermione in your hands and knees, because without her you'd be dead.' I whispered.

'I would've found a way out myself!' He replied angrily.

'You wouldn't have, the Devils Snare would have killed you if she hadn't helped you, so when this is all over you have to thank her!' I demanded then I left it at that.

As we walked I heard a noise, almost like flapping. The others must have noticed too as we stopped and listened.

'Does anyone else hear that?' Ron asked.

'Sounds like...wings.' Hermione said and we ran to find out what it was. We walked into a an empty room and when we looked up we saw hundreds of winged creatures. 'Strange; I've never seen birds like these.'

'They're not birds.' Harry replied. 'They're keys.'

We walked over to a broom hovering in mid air and Ron walked past us over to to an old wooden door. He tried the handle, but it was locked so he got out his wand and said rather loudly: 'Alohomora!' Then he tried the door again and nothing. It was still locked. I smirked at him. 'It was worth a try.' He mumbled seeing me looking at him.

'One of those keys must open the door.' Hermione said looking up.

'Yeah, we're looking for a big old fashioned one, probably rusty like the handle.' Ron agreed.

We scanned thought the keys that were slowly flying around high above our heads when I saw one, one of its wings were broken which means someone must have grabbed it and used it before.

'I see it.' I said. 'It's the one with the broken wing.' I pointed to it and Harry nodded.

'I see it to.' Then his attention went to the broom. I turned my gaze to look at Harry, he was running his hand just above the old broomstick, making sure that he didn't actually come in contact with it. I saw it quiver slightly with the movement of Harry's hands and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

'What's the matter, Harry?' Hermione asked confused.

'It's too simple.' He replied.

'Oh come on Harry, if Snape can catch it on that old broom you can! You're the youngest Seeker in a century!' Ron's encouragement must've convinced him to do it because he grabbed hold of the broom and mounted it. Unfortunately as soon as he touched it the keys came down and attacked him. 'This complicates things a bit.'

'Fly Harry!' I commanded and he took off. Racing around trying to get the key while swiping and slashing at the remaining keys that were flying around him, blocking his vision and running into him. He flew up towards the ceiling, I could see the old key just in front of him. Then he swooped down and circled around the large pillar in the centre of the room he leaned forward on his broom and stretched out his arm and he got the key, then threw it to Hermione as he flew past us.

'Catch the key!' He shouted. Hermione jumped and grabbed it as it tried to fly away.

'Unlock the door, quick!' I said and Hermione hurriedly opened the door. Harry flew out on the broomstick and we shut the door behind him, listening as the keys thundered against the door.

We then walked forward once again and we walked into another room. It was filled with large states, but I couldn't work out what they were in the darkness.

'Where are we?' I asked.

'A grave yard?' Hermione suggested.

'This is no graveyard.' Ron said and he walked into the middle of the room. 'It's a chess board.' Then the torches on the walls lit up to reveal a giant wizard chess board complete with huge wizard chess pieces.

'I see the other door.' I said happily and we walked across the chessboard then then the pieces came to life and took the curved swords and blocked our path. We all stepped back, frightened. Then the pieces went back to normal. 'Now what do we do?'

'It's obvious isn't it? We have to play our way across the room.' He said moving to stand in front of us, deciding to take charge of the situation. 'Alright, Harry you take the empty bishop square, Hermione you'll be the queenside castle.'

'What about me?' I asked, noticing that there were no more empty places left.

'You'll be the king, as for me, I'll be a knight.' He replied heroically. Then we all took our positions, to be perfectly honest I was glad not to have to do much considering I've never really played the game.

'What happens now?' Hermione asked.

'Well white moves first and then...we play.' Ron explained then white made its move.

'Ron, you don't think this is going to be like real wizards chess do you?' Hermione asked nervous. Ron looked thoughtful for a second before making a move.

'You there D5.' He pointed to one of the pawns and it moved into position, only to have it sliced in two accompanied by a loud crash as it scattered to the side of the board. We all stared in shock. 'Yes Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like wizards chess.'

Then the game really began, we destroyed the white bishop, we lost our black queen and sacrificed another of our pawns. Our bishop was captured in exchange for the white knight, then we lost one of our rooks and by this time the carnage was everywhere. The scene was awful with broken and shattered pieces creating large piles by the sides of the chessboard. The queen turned around slowly to face us and Harry suddenly looked upset.

'Wait a minute...' He trailed off.

'You understand Harry. Once I make my move, the queen will take me, then you're free to check the king.'

'No, Ron no!'

'What is it?' Hermione asked. Then it dawned on me, the queen would take him.

'He's going to sacrifice himself.' I replied.

'No you can't! There must be another way.' She suggested.

'Do you want to stop Snape from getting the stone or not?' Ron asked. 'Harry, it's you that has to go on, I know it. Not me, not Hermione, not Stephanie, you.' The three of us looked at each other and nodded, we needed to stop Snape. Ron took a deep breath and looked to the white queen. 'Knight to H3.'


	32. Chapter 31

The piece moved forward with Ron sitting on its back, I could see he was freaking out, but he held it together. When he got into position near the queen he spoke and we all watched in fear.

'Check.'

The queen turned and slid across the ground towards him, my heart beat faster in my chest until it stopped in front of him. It pulled its sword back past its shoulder and paused for a second before thrusting it forward into the concrete body of the the horse. It shattered, Ron let out a blood curdling scream as he was launched off the piece and fell to the ground.

'Ron!' I yelled. Hermione went to move, but Harry stopped her.

'No, don't move! Remember, we're still playing.' He reminded her. Hermione moved back to the centre of her square and Harry crossed the floor to stand in front of the king. 'Checkmate.' He said and the giant sword fell from the white kings fingers. I jumped as it clattered to the ground in front of Harry.

Instantly we all rushed over to where Ron was lying still on the ground. Hermione and Harry crouched at his side while I stood to the side, we could now keep going and face said and while we had to make sure that Ron was ok we needed to hurry and face Snape.

'Get him to the hospital wing, then go straight to the owlery and send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right, I have to go on.'

'You'll be ok, Harry, you're a great wizard. You really are.' Hermione said.

'Not as good as you.' He replied.

'Me? Books, cleverness, but there are more important things. Friendship and bravery and Harry just be careful.'

'I will.' He nodded, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. Then he stood up and started to walk away, I looked to Hermione.

'I'll catch up with you later, I want to make sure he's ok.' Then I ran to find Harry, I gasped quietly as I poked my head through the door and saw Harry talking with Quirrell. It didn't make sense; we all thought that it was Snape that was trying to get the Philosopher Stone, so I hid behind a pillar and listened in.

'You? It can't be. Snape he, he was the...' Harry said baffled.

'Yes, he does seem the type doesn't he?' Quirrell replied. I instantly noticed that his voice was lower and he was no longer stuttering. 'Next to him who would suspect p-poor s-st-t-tuttering Professor Quirrell.'

'But that day at the quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me.'

'No dear boy, I tried to kill you and trust me if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse.'

'Snape was...trying to save me.' Harry said.

Ok I did not see this coming, but why would Snape try to save Harry? The hey both hate each other, or at least it seems like they do. So why would Snape want to help him? Maybe he's not so bad, after all he sat up half the night in the hospital wing with me. Then Quirrell's voice interrupted my thoughts.

'I knew you were a danger to me right from the off, especially after Halloween.' He sneered.

'Then you let the troll in!' Harry deducted.

The blood boiled in my veins, it was his fault that I went into a coma. It was his fault that Hermione and I were almost killed, not to mention the amount of danger that Harry and Ron were in when they saved us and what about the other students? They could have been hurt badly if they had been in the bathroom with us! I went to come out of my hiding place when Quirrell spoke again.

'Very good Potter, yes. Snape unfortunately wasn't fooled, while everyone else was running about the dungeon he went to the third floor to head me off. He of course never trusted me again.' He turned around and in front of the mirror, that Harry had told me was called the Mirror of Erised and it shows us our deepest desires. 'He barely left me alone. He doesn't understand, I'm never alone, never.' I saw Harry's hand go to his forehead where no doubt his scar was burning. Which means, there's got to be something more evil than Quirrell here. 'Now, what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone, but how do I get it?' He asked angrily. Then a voice came out of no where.

'Use the boy.' It whispered, Harry and I both looked around to see where it had come from, but there was no one here, except us.

'Come here Potter!' Quirrell yelled. Harry came down the remaining steps and stood beside him in front of the mirror. 'What do you see?'

Harry stared into the mirror and after a moment he secretly touches his pocket, he became shocked and stiffened slightly. I looked at Quirrell who was watching him intensely, but apparently he didn't really notice. 'What to do you see?' He asked him again, this time Harry replied.

'I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore, I-I've won the house cup.' Harry answered. I smirked, as if! I know Harry has very little interest in the house cup, that sounds more like Ron's desire, obviously he's hiding something.

'He lies.' The voice spoke again and I looked around, frightened.

'Tell the truth.' Quirrell demanded. What do you see?'

'Let me speak to him.' The voice requested.

'Master you are not strong enough.' Quirrell said turning away from Harry.

'I have strength enough for this.' Then Quirrell moved his hands up to the purple turban on his head and he started to undo it. He turned to face towards Harry and away from the mirror, still allowing me to see the back of his reflection. When he reached the last part that covered the back of his head, he removed it revealing another face! The face looked at Harry in the mirror.

'Harry Potter, we meet again.' It hissed like a snake. Harry backed away in fear as he stared at the face in the mirror.

'Voldemort.' Harry said and I whispered it at the same time.

'Yes.' He replied. 'You see what I've become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, a mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own, but there is something that can. Something that conveniently enough lies in your pocket.' Harry turned and ran up the steps to where I was hiding he looked at me in terror as Voldemort cried out. 'Stop him!'

Quirrell clicked his fingers and flames rose around us and we ran forward from the fire that now sealed off the only escape route. Harry and I held close together as Quirrell and Voldemort stared at us.

'We have a spy, Master, what do wish me to do with her?' Quirrell asked.

'Nothing.' Voldemort replied before turning his attention back to Harry. 'Why suffer a horrific death? When you can join me and live.' Harry shook his head.

'Never!' He yelled. Voldemort laughed.

'Bravery, your parents had it too. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again?' As We looked into the mirror two people appeared, they were Harry's parents. 'Together we can bring them back, all I ask is for something in return.' I stared at Harry as he looked down to the pocket in his pants, he reached his hand in and slowly pulled out:

'The Philosopher Stone.' I whispered surprised. How did he get it?

'That's it Harry. Thee is no good and evil, there is only power and those to weak to seek it. Together we'll do extraordinary things, just give me the stone!' Harry's parents disappeared from the mirror and I looked to my friend, what Voldemort was offering to him was huge. It was a chance for him to have his parents back and a chance to get away from the Dursley's, but as great as that would be for him I knew Voldemort wasn't going to actually make that happen. He is nothing but a murderer and I only hoped Harry knew it.

'You liar!' Harry yelled.

'Kill him!' Voldemort shouted and I screamed as Quirrell flew towards Harry, knocking him down to the ground and holding pressing his hand into Harry's neck, choking him. Harry had let go of the stone and was desperately trying to reach it with his outstretched arm. I picked it up and pointed my wand at Quirrell.

'Petrificus totalus.' I said, but the spell had no effect on him. I panicked and tried again and again as I heard Harry struggling for air. Then Harry grabbed hold of Quirrell's arm. Quirrell's began to blister and burn, he cried out and stumbled backwards. Then his hand cracked and crumbled until it became nothing more than dust.

'What is this magic?' Quirrell asked.

'Fool, get the stone!' Voldemort directed. Quirrell came forward at Harry and I and I had an idea.

'Harry touch his face!' I suggested. Harry pressed his hands on the professor's face and he yelled in pain. Harry pushed him back toward the wall as his face started to crack. 'Push him into the wall so that Voldemort's face gets squashed!' Harry did as I suggested and now even Voldemort was in pain, then Harry and I stepped back as Quirrell came forward and collapsed as he turned to dust leaving nothing but his clothes behind. I grinned at Harry. 'We did it! We defeated Voldemort!'

'Thank you for coming to help me.'

'You're welcome.' I replied then I freaked out as I saw a ghostly Voldemort rise out of the clothes. It screeched and zoomed straight through Harry's chest and he fell backwards. I caught him before he hit the ground and I tried to wake him, but nothing I did worked. Soon after I heard footsteps and I looked to see Dumbledore walk in followed by Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape. Dumbledore cast a spell and extinguished the fire, then all of the professors walked over to me.

'Are you alright Miss Partridge?' Dumbledore asked. I nodded.

'Yes Sir, but Harry needs to be taken to the hospital wing.' I replied. Dumbledore picked Harry up then Snape looked to me and held out his arm.

'Take my arm.' He instructed, cautiously I did as I was told then the next thing I knew I was being stretched and flung around until I landed flat on my face in hospital wing.

'What was that?' I asked dazed as McGonagall helped me up off the floor.

'Apparating.' She replied. I looked to the cot where Harry now lied fast asleep and sighed. Who would have thought that an eleven year old boy could defeat the most evil dark wizard in history?

'He will be alright, won't he?' I asked Madame Pomfrey, who smiled kindly back at me.

'Of course, Stephanie.'

'What about Hermione and Ron?'

'Oh, they're both alright.'

'Now Miss partridge, why don't you tell us what happened.' McGonagall suggested.


	33. Chapter 32

**I've always hated endings, the ending of a great movie, the ending of a friendship, the end of a good book, but I realise that everything that has a beginning has to have an ending and so I am proud to announce that this will be the last chapter of this story! I am so proud of myself for finally finishing it and I just want to say one final thank you to all those who have read or commented on my story and a special thanks to Tamstar76, average-asian-teenager, kisstherainandthesun, pinkcraziness, WhovianGeronimo and miiow1031 for following me.**

**PS. I Hope you all read the sequel to this story The Story of Rose Snape The Second Year where more secrets will be revealed.**

I told the teachers everything that had happened that night and to say they were impressed would be a very large understatement.

'How did you manage to get past my giant wizards chess game?' McGonagall asked stumped.

'It was Ron that did it, he's great at wizards chess.' I grinned.

'What about the keys?' Madame Hooch asked.

'Harry managed to catch it, even on that old broom.'

'How did you know how to get through the Devils Snare?' Professor Sprout asked.

'Hermione recognised it almost immediately and she saved Ron by using Lumos Helem because she remembered that Devils Snare hates sunlight.'

'You really did defeat he who must not be named?' Professor Flitwick asked amazed.

'Harry did more than I did Professor I didn't do that much. You see after we won the chess game Harry went to face Quirrell and I followed him because I wanted to make sure that he didn't get hurt and when Quirrell attacked him I tried casting spells against him, but Harry defeated him.' I explained then I looked to Dumbledore. 'I'm assuming you got Hermione's letter, Professor?'

'Indeed I did and despite what we may have told you all before, I'm glad that you decided to interfere in this matter because if you hadn't there is a good chance the Voldemort may have succeeded in his plan.' He smiled. I shuddered, the thought that Voldemort could come back and try to kill Harry again scared me. 'Anyway, I'm sure Miss Granger and Mr Weasley are worried about you, you may return to Gryffindor Tower.' I thanked him and left.

However instead of going straight back to the tower I headed to the hospital wing, the events of earlier that evening had shaken me more than I care to admit so I didn't walk as fast as I normally would have. By the time I got there Hermione and Ron were at the top of the staircase looking down and Harry had just walked out of the hospital wing.

'Harry!' I beamed and I sped up to come and carefully give him a hug. 'How are you?'

'Alright. Ron?' Harry asked.

'Alright. Stephanie?' Ron replied.

'Great. Hermione?' I grinned.

'Never better.' Hermione smiled. Then we all went back up to the tower.

The next night was the last feast of the term and they were going to award the house cup and judging by all the green and silver decorations it was obvious Slytherin had won. When Dumbledore stood up and started talking about the cup no one was very excited except the Slytherins of course.

'Another year has past and the House Cup needs awarding and the points stand this: in fourth place is Gryffindor with 382 points.' We all clapped slowly and halfheartedly and I put my head in my hands, Hermione and Harry followed suit. 'In third place Hufflepuff with 352 points.' We all clapped again. 'In second place is Ravenclaw with 426 points.' The Ravenclaw students perked up slightly while clapping. 'And in first place with 472 points, Slytherin.' We clapped bored while the Slytherins cheered. Dumbledore nodded before continuing. 'Yes well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin however recent events need to be taken into account and I have some last-minute points to award. First to Miss Hermione Granger for cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril, 50 points.' We all clapped and cheered, with the exception of the Slytherins.

'Great job Mione!' I hugged Hermione as she grinned brightly, Ron smiled and Harry patted her on the back.

'Second to Miss Stephanie Partridge for being there when her friend needed her, 30 points.' I went red and grinned from ear to ear and Hermione hugged me back, Harry and I hi-fived and I hi-fived Ron across the table. 'Third to Mr Ronald Weasley for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years.'

'Me?' Ron mouthed.

'You.' We mouthed back.

'50 points.' Everyone cheered. 'Fourth to Mr Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points.' We all clapped and cheered and I hugged him as tight as I could I glanced to the staff table and saw that both Professor mcg and Hagrid were clapping happily. While the Slytherins, particularly Malfoy, looked miserable.

'We're tied with Slytherin!' Hermione announced, my eyes went wide and I stared intently at Dumbledore.

'And finally it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award Mr Neville Longbottom 10 points.' Neville looked like he had gone into shock and all of Gryffindor cheered and people slapped him on the back. 'Assuming that my calculations are correct I believe that a change of decoration is in order.' He clapped once and put his hand out towards the green and silver flags hanging from the ceiling, they blew back like a gust of wind had blown them and they changed colour to red and gold! 'Gryffindor wins the house cup!'

Everyone from Gryffindor stood up and cheered wildly along with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, even Hagrid was happy shouting loudly. We all threw our hats in the air and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

'Go Gryffindor! Woo hoo!' I looked over just in time to see Malfoy throw his hat down on his table angry and I burst out laughing, man I was going to miss this place over the Summer.

The next day I re-packed my trunk along with Hermione and headed out the front door of the school and out into the courtyard where the rest of the students and teachers had gathered and we went to the train station. We said goodbye to our teachers and other students that we knew we wouldn't see when we arrived back in London.

'Goodbye Professor McGonagall, see you next year.' I said.

'See you next year Stephanie, take care.' She replied and I went to find Dumbledore.

'Goodbye Professor Dumbledore.'

'Goodbye Miss Partridge, I will see you next year.' He smiled.

I said goodbye to the rest of my teachers until I came to Hagrid, who smiled sadly down at me.

'See you next year Hagrid.'

'I'm gonna miss you Stephanie, see you next year.' He patted my head, then I boarded the train with Ron and Hermione.

'Where's Harry?' I asked.

'Over there with Hagrid.' Hermione replied as we hung out of the one of the doors of the train watching. I smiled as I saw Hagrid give something to my friend then they shared a brief hug before Hagrid sent him running over to where we were. 'It feels strange to be going home now, doesn't it?' Hermione said.

'I'm not going home, not really.' Harry replied looking back to Hagrid and then further to the castle. Hermione and Ron looked at each other confused, I followed Harry's gazed and replied:

'Me neither.' Then the whistle sounded and we all got in and shut the door. We quickly got to a compartment and waved to Hagrid as the train pulled out. 'See you soon Hogwarts.' I whispered.


End file.
